Dead and Dating
by BeautifulDisasterAJ
Summary: Eric surprises Sookie after 4 weeks of not speaking. He wants the chance to prove he can give her all that she needs. Rating is M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Dead and Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue.

Rating: M for later chapters.

This story occurs after From Dead to Worse

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lolli, Lolli, Lolli, Lolli, let me see you pop that body._

My hips dipped to the beat of the music. I was completely lost in cleaning the house. It had been weeks since I heard a anything from Eric after he regained his memory. I was determined not to let it get to me.

I hummed along and slid down the wall while twisting my hips in my sexiest move. I had seen the move on a trashy MTV video and I felt sexy doing it. I was so focused on the music that I didn't even hear someone come in.

"Sookie, that's lovely", said the deep voice standing next to me.

I was so startled I nearly fell over. I hadn't heard the tall, blond and hunky vamp/viking walk in.

"ERIC!", I screeched. I was mortified. I finished my wall slide, landing on my butt. Not the most graceful move.

He stood there staring down at me with those big beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue fitted t-shirt. Even dressed for comfort, Eric Northman, was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen.

I looked down at my own outfit. I was wearing pink pajama shorts and a white tank top. My long blond hair was pulled up high in a pony-tail. A complete mess, that would be how I described my look.

"What do you want?" I said sourly after I got my wits about me.

"It's time, lover." He said, those beautiful eyes sparkling. He extended his hand down to me to help me up. I swatted it away and stood on my own.

"Time for what?"

"We need to talk"

"Oh no, no no" I stammered, I was not ready for this discussion. I had just this morning resolved to move on with my life.

"Lover, we need to work this out. I won't be tortured any longer." He looked at me with almost a pleading look in his eyes and I felt a wave of sadness come across the bond.

"Eric, What do we have to talk about? You told me you remembered everything, and then chose to not call me for 4 weeks. What do you really need to say at this point?" I tried to maintain my resolve. I knew one glance into those baby blues and it would be over for me.

"I needed to clear my head. Not to mention being busy with the king. He's finally gone back to Vegas." He paused for a minute and then added, "You know, a phone works both ways Sookie" He let his voice trail off. That hurt, and he knew it. I could see the pain in his eyes that mirrored my own.

"What do you want me to say Eric? I love you, there I said it. I don't know why I love you and that scares me. But Eric Northman, I love you." I stared at down at the ground. Twisting the feather duster in between my fingers, hoping he'd let it drop and go away.

"I love you too Sookie."

That was not what I was expecting to hear. He slid his index finger under my chin and lifted it up. He lightly kissed my lips. I jerked away. I would not let him have this power over me.

"Eric..." I paused for a minute then continued, "Just because we love each other doesn't mean this will work. You can't expect me to confess my love and then fall into bed. I want a real relationship. That's something I don't think you can give to me." I slid away from the wall and walked out into the kitchen.

"Can I get you a drink?" I ask politely, no sense in being a bad hostess. My Grandmother would be proud.

"No, Listen Sookie, I can't get you out of my mind. I will give you whatever you want. I just want a chance. If you want dating I can do that. I just can't stand the thought of not being with you. These past 4 weeks have been torture to me." He leaned back against the kitchen counter and braced himself with his hands. This simple motion sent all the muscles in his chest rippling. I felt my knees go a little weak. I fumbled around behind me until I found a chair and plunked down in it.

"I'm serious Sookie." He moved away from the counter and came to kneel in front of me. He grasped my hands in his and ran his thumbs over my knuckles. "I love you, I promise I will make this work. You just have to give me a chance here."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The strong, powerful, viking/vamp Eric Northman was kneeling and begging in front of a simple barmaid. I couldn't hold back the smile coming.

"Okay, one date. Then we see how it goes from there. But I make no promises." I couldn't help but smile when I felt the joy come across our bond.

"I'll be back at 8pm. Be ready, dress nice." There was the Eric I knew, demanding, cocky, and full of himself.

"Uhm, have you looked at me. How about we make it 9pm so I can get showered." Just the mention of the word shower sent shivers down my spine. I remembered a shower we shared, I tried to push it out of my mind. I felt the lust build up. Before I could act on that I was shooing Eric out the door.

"9pm Eric, Not a minute sooner." I stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He slid his hands down to my hips, then ran his finger tips down my thighs. I shivered under his touch.

"I will give you a night you won't soon forget. I promise you that much, my lover." He used his sexiest voice. I just about melted in his arms. He kissed the side of my neck and then before I could regain composure, he was gone.

I sighed and returned to cleaning. But for some reason I just couldn't get into it. I looked at the clock, 6:30pm. I decided to give up on cleaning the house and went to prepare for my date. The butterflies in my stomach would not go away.


	2. Chapter 2

Dead and Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue.

Rating: M for later chapters.

This story occurs after From Dead to Worse

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stepped into the bathroom. Shedding my clothes to the floor. Turning the hot water on full force I stepped into the shower. I stood there and let the water beat down on me for a while before finally showering and shaving.

Sliding the shower curtain aside, I got out and grabbed a towel. Once I had dried off I reached for my hair brush and instead my hand brushed over something small and velvet. I opened my eyes and glanced down. At first I freaked out that someone was in my bathroom and I didn't notice. Once I calmed down I decide to see what was in the box. Opening it slowly I glanced in and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful pair of diamond earrings I had ever seen. They wear tear drop shaped and dangled just a bit.

Underneath the box was an envelope. I pulled out a card. It said, "_Please wear these tonight. Love, E_".

I blushed and immediately put them on. I loved the way the sparkled in the light. Normally I would be mad for being treated like a kept women, but these were so simply beautiful I couldn't find it in my heart to be angry.

I wrapped the towel around myself and walked into my bedroom. Opening up my closet, I prepared myself for what promised to be a daunting task of finding an acceptable outfit. Little did I know I was in for another surprise.

When I opened my closet my eyes caught sight of an amazingly beautiful ice blue dress. The color reminded me of Eric's eyes. I ran my fingers over it. It was 100% cashmere. I tried not to think about how much this probably cost him.

I rummaged through my drawers and found a pretty blue bra and panty set to match the dress. I touched the dress one last time and went back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. I found myself whistling the whole way there.

Once in the bathroom I pulled out the hair dryer and curling iron. I decided to where my hair in long loose curls. I apply just a touch of make-up and gave myself the once over. I looked good.

I walked back into the bedroom and glanced at the clock. 8:30pm. That shower had taken longer than I thought. I smiled again at the thought of my special shower with Eric. After sliding on my bra and panty set, I lifted the dress up and over my head. Making sure to be careful of my make-up. It was so soft against my skin and it complimented my figure perfectly. The low scoop neck showed off just enough to keep it interesting. It had short capped sleeves and the bottom had a slight flare out to it. It complimented my tan perfectly.

Grabbing my perfume off the dresser I put a few dabs on. I slid on a pair dangerously high heels and stepped back to look at myself in the mirror. Nice. This should knock Eric off his feet. Feeling confident that I was looking good I went into the living room and paced until 9pm.

~*~

At exactly 9pm there was a knock on my door. I could barely contain my excitement. I had to remind myself to relax. I opened the door and my jaw dropped.

There stood Eric. He had a huge bouquet of blood red roses. There were at least 3 dozen. He had a nervous smile on his face. But when he seen me, his eyes lit up.

"Sookie, you look absolutely amazing." He allowed his eyes to roam from head to toe and back. He let out a long whistle of appreciation.

"Eric, come in. Are those for me?" I asked pointing at the roses. He smiled and handed them to me. I lifted them up to smell them. They smelled wonderful.

"Let me find a vase for these." I wandered into the kitchen and pulled a vase out of the cabinet, adding some water I slid the roses in and then set them on the kitchen table. I stepped back to admire them.

"They are so beautiful." I turned to him and put my hands on his shoulders, standing on my tip toes to kiss him.

"You, are beautiful my lover. I see you found my gifts." He flashed me his signature smile. I knew that meant I was in trouble later.

I decided to change the subject before my beautiful dress ended up crumpled on the floor in a matter of minutes.

"So, where are you taking me?" I looked up at him, my hands still on his broad shoulders. His hands slid down my sides, feeling the smooth material of the dress.

"I had a romantic dinner planned. But we could always stay in." He squeezed my bottom to accentuate what he was saying.

I giggled like a school girl in love.

"How about after dinner?" I winked at him and reached down to squeeze his behind.

"Well, then follow me." He offered me his hand and I took it.

He walked me out to the car and like a good gentlemen he opened it for me. It was hard sliding into the corvette without exposing everything but I managed. Before I could get buckled up he was in the drivers seat and we were pulling down the gravel road that leads to my house.

"Can you tell me where we are going?"

"No, It's a surprise."

"I like surprises." I smiled and gave him a once over for the first time. He was wearing a handsome dark blue suit with an ice blue tie that matched my dress. I smiled at the thought of him getting all dressed up for a date with me. I reached over and let my hand settle on his thigh. I leaned my head back and sighed. This was going to be a wonderful night.

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm going to try to update this as often as possible. I have so many ideas in my head that are waiting to come out. Hopefully everyone enjoys the story. I am a huge Eric/Sookie fan.


	3. Chapter 3

Dead and Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue.

Rating: M for later chapters.

This story occurs after From Dead to Worse

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric flew down the highway heading to Shreveport. When I opened my eyes I seen we were at some fancy Italian restaurant. Eric was already at my door opening it for me and offering me his hand. I took it and stood up. He shut the door behind me and turned to face me. He lifted my hands in his and kissed my palms. I was suddenly glad I had decided to give myself a mani/pedi.

"Sookie. If I could breath, I'd be breathless. You are stunning." Eric was staring right into my eyes when he said it. I giggled a bit and looked down. My cheeks were flushed from blushing.

"You look amazing too, Eric. I'm so glad we can do this." I leaned into him and laid my head on his shoulder for a second. Just enjoying his embrace. He reluctantly pulled away from me.

"Okay, You ready for dinner?" He couldn't even hide his smile anymore. And I couldn't either.

I reached down and took his hand and we walked into the restaurant. He did all the right things. Holding doors and pulling out my chair for me when we were seated. Once we were both seated he held my hand across the table while I looked over the menu. So many choices that my waist line was practically crying. Once I had decided on my meal I sat the menu down and just sat there, staring into his eyes. All I could see was the love. It made my heart melt. Then something snapped me back to reality.

"Hi, I'm Missy. I'm going to be your server tonight. Are you both ready to order?" She was staring at Eric so hard I thought her eyes would pop out of her head. I felt a twinge of jealously. I quickly shoved it down. Eric was here with me. He loved me and I knew that.

"I'll just have an O positive" Eric said without even glancing at her. She glanced over at me with a look of distaste on her face. She was thinking that he could do better than me. She thought that I looked like trailer trash dressed up fancy. Tears sprung to my eyes but I tried not to let anyone see. I know Eric could tell I was upset because he squeezed my hand.

"I'll have the Chicken Marsala and a glass of red wine" I didn't even look up from the menu when I answered her.

She collected my menu and walked away from the table. I tried not to look up at Eric. I didn't want him to see me tear up.

"Whats wrong lover?" He knew something was wrong.

"Nothing. It's nothing." I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Sookie, no more lies. Please. Tell me whats wrong with you." He stroked my hand. Running his finger over my left ring finger.

Before I could answer she was back with Eric's blood and my wine. Once she left I glanced up at him and tried to figure out the best way of stating exactly what she thought of me.

"The waitress. She thinks I'm trailer trash dressed up fancy." I hung my head and bit my lip to keep from crying. When I finally glanced up Eric was looking like he was about to go on a rampage. His normally sparkling eyes were icy blue and hard with anger.

"Sookie, stand up please." I obediently stood up. He pulled money out of his wallet and threw it on the table. He came around and took my hand. Promptly escorting me out of the restaurant.

He walked me out to his car and took his jacket off. Laying it on the hood, and then motioning for me to sit. I sat down and tried to cross my legs like a lady. He kneeled down in front of me for the second time that night. He held on to my hands and looked into my eyes. I could see the sadness all over his face. I immediately felt bad for saying anything.

"You listen to me. Lover, look at me." I picked my head up and looked into his eyes. He continued speaking softly.

"You are not trailer trash. Sookie you are precious. That girl is jealous. You were the most beautiful girl in that room. I am grateful that I got to be your escort. There was not a man in that room that was not watching you walk in." He lifted my hands to his mouth and kissed my fingers one by one.

"Sookie, I want to take you to my house. I know this was suppose to be a fancy dinner. But I think we can manage at my place." He smiled and I melted.

"Of course, Eric. Your house is fine." I was choking back tears. What had I done to deserve this beautiful viking? I was just a barmaid from Bon Temps. And here was a strong, beautiful man, and he was all mine.

Just as I was about to throw my arms around him I heard his cell phone ring in his jacket pocket. I pulled it out and glanced at the display.

"It's Pam." I sighed, this couldn't be good. He took the phone from me and after a moment of hesitation he opened it.

"Yes?" He didn't seem amused. I could hear Pam on the other line talking a mile a minute. It wasn't like her to get flustered. So something must be really wrong. He sighed and finished the conversation.

"Sookie, nothing about this is going right." He hung his head for a minute. "We have to go to Fangtasia. It's Felicia. She was found outside behind the dumpsters. She's dead." He said it in a flat tone. I gasped. I hadn't gotten too much of a chance to know Felicia. But I knew bartenders at Fangtasia seemed to disappear quickly.

I stood up and handed Eric his jacket. I lifted onto my tip toes and planted a kiss on his lips.

"It's okay. A night with you is never boring." I flashed him my guaranteed tip smile. "Let's go get this sorted out. We have all night together."

He put one hand on either side of my face and pressed his lips against mine. His tongue gently parting my lips, his hands slid down to the small of back. He rubbed my back in small circles.

"Sookie, you are an amazing woman." He came around and held my door open for me. I slid in. He got in the drivers side and started up the car. It was only 11:30pm. We still had plenty of night left.

I held his hand all the way to Fangtasia.

----------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for all the comments guys. I'm writing as fast as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

Dead and Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue.

Rating: M for later chapters.

This story occurs after From Dead to Worse

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got to Fangtasia in record time. I was almost dizzy from the speed. Eric was definitely all male. He drove like Earnhardt Jr. trying to qualify. When we got there he escorted me into Fangtasia. He tossed his jacket over my shoulders. I'm not sure whether that was to protect me from the cold or from male eyes.

The first person we seen was Pam. She was pacing back and forth. I don't ever remember seeing Pam this upset about anything before.

"Finally." She started to say something else and then paused. Giving us a once over. "You both look nice." She bowed a little to Eric and reached out to touch my shoulder and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"It just happened. She just went to run some empty liquor boxes outside. When she didn't come back in I sent Clancy out to look for her. He found her behind the dumpster."

"Pam, take Sookie inside and get her something to drink. I'm going to make a few phone calls." Eric kissed my temple and handed me over to Pam. Pam put her arm around me and walked me inside. Once inside we slipped into Eric's normal table. A waitress immediately brought me a gin and tonic. Being in with the bosses certainly was a perk.

"Sookie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your date. I'm worried about what has been going on here." She stopped for a moment and then leaned over to me so she could whisper. "Felicia isn't even the first death this week. Someone is preying on our waitresses and bar staff. Eric didn't want to call you and ask for help. He didn't want you to think that was all he wanted from you."

I sighed. Of course, the nice (attempted) dinner, the flowers, the jewelry, the dress. He was kissing up. It wasn't me he wanted. It was my gift. I felt tears coming to my eyes for the second time that night.

"All he had to do was ask. He didn't have to pretend he wanted to spend time with me." I looked up at Pam trying not to show my weakness. "Excuse me, please."

I stood up and stormed into Eric's office. He looked up seeming startled. I threw his jacket at him. "Why didn't you just tell me you wanted me to read the minds of the people here? Why did you bother going through all this?" I motioned to my dress and earrings.

"Sookie, that is not all I wanted. I wanted to do this for you. I love you. I figured we could talk about this situation tomorrow."

"Oh, and what was that. After you took me out, got my hopes up, took me back to your place and fucked me?" He looked surprised at my language, and to be honest, I was surprised too.

I turned on my heel and stormed out. I pushed past Pam who was obviously on the way in to check on me. I shoved my way through the dancing people and out the door. Of course, if that wasn't bad enough it had started to rain. Now I was wishing I hadn't thrown Eric's jacket back at him. I rubbed my arms to keep warm and started walking to Eric's car. I had left my purse in it. I hope it wasn't locked.

I tried the door handle. Thankfully he is brazen enough to leave a corvette unlocked. I reached in and grabbed my purse. I started for the road. Hoping for a cab. I tried calling Sam for a ride home. No answer. Figures. The rain started beating harder. I walked down the road for a little while before stopping and crying. I broke down. That was it. I couldn't hold back the tears that were flowing now. My mascara was running down my face and I was fishing through my purse for a tissue.

I heard a car door slam and someone come running. It was Eric.

"Sookie, please, get back in the car. You will freeze out here. Let me take you back to my house. I've finished up at Fangtasia. Please come back with me." He held out his hand to me. I stood there weighing my options. I could stand there until I got a hold of Sam, or I could go back with Eric and risk the arguing. I decided I'd rather not come down with the flu. I walked past Eric, opened my own door and sat down in the passenger seat.

He climbed in the drivers side and turned to me. "Please talk to me. I swear I wasn't after you for help. I really do love you." He took my hand and laid it over his chest. "I swear I love you Sookie."

"Just take me back to your house and we can discuss it there." I took my hand back and stared out the window. I watched the rain fall and felt the tears run down my face. How could I be so dumb. Maybe I really was nothing more than trailer trash all dressed up.

~*~

We pulled up to Eric's. I don't know why I expected a castle. But it was a 2 story Victorian home. It looked lovely from the outside. I didn't bother to wait for him to open up my door. I got it myself and slid out of the car. As soon as I stood up he was in front of me. He took me by the waist and leaned me back against the car. He pressed himself against me and whispered in my ear. "Lover, I'm going to prove how much I love you." For someone who was always cold, his kiss was hot. It felt like his lips were on fire when the pressed up against mine. I felt my anger melt away. My hands went up to his neck and I wrapped my arms around him. We stood there, kissing in the rain. Feeling the droplets pouring down on us. The only reason we stopped our kiss was because I needed to breath.

"Eric, I know you love me. I'm sorry for overreacting. I'm just new to this dating." I kissed him again and felt his arms pulling me closer.

I pulled back. "Let's go in." I said to him in a voice that was barely a whisper. He picked me up and carried me to the front door. He fumbled for his keys then unlocked the door. He carried me into the house and flipped on a light. I finally got a glance of the place.

It was pretty minimalist. No pictures that I could see. No real decorations. There was modern leather furniture in the living room. But nothing that jumped out. He sat me down on the couch and then sunk in next to me.

"What would you like to eat. I can order something. I know you must be starving lover."

"I'm fine, I had a big lunch" I held out my hand and intertwined my fingers with his. "I'm sorry I overreacted. I was just shocked to hear it from Pam instead of you. I know you love me. I'm sorry I doubted that."

He stopped me by putting his finger up to my lips. I smiled and kissed his finger. He removed it and replaced it with his lips. We were resuming the kiss from outside. We were both soaked and slipping on his leather sofa. I giggled as I slid around.

"Let's get you into something warm." He picked me up again and took me upstairs. His bedroom was huge. A large king sized bed with soft red silk sheets. He stood me up in the room and rummaged through his closet until he produced a long sleeved button up shirt. "Will this do?"

"Sure, where is the bathroom?"

"Why?"

"I need to change." He grinned when I said that and stepped closer to me. He slid his hands up my thighs pulling on the cashmere dress.

"We'll have to get this dry cleaned." And with one quick fluid motion he had the dress up over my head and was sitting it on a beautifully carved trunk that sat at the edge of his bed. He stepped back and took in the bra and panty set I had on. "Wow." He couldn't even look at my eyes. I was still shivering, the rain had soaked me down to my underwear. "Let's get those wet things off of you.", he said with a huge grin on his face.

I didn't have the strength to argue. He put his arms around me and unhooked my bra. I felt his length pressing through his pants against my thigh. I let out a small whimper and grabbed his shirt. Pulling it out of his pants and clumsily trying to open the buttons. I finally got all the buttons off and yanked his shirt off of him. He bent down and hooked his thumbs in my panties. He slowly pulled them down. Following them with a trail of kisses. I let out another moan. He picked me up and went to lay me on his bed.

"My hair is going to soak your sheets. I don't want to ruin them and my hair is soaked." He just grunted and laid me down on the bed. He stripped off his pants, giving me a view of his silk boxers. I inhaled and blew out the air. I know I looked like a puffer fish, but that was a sight. A big tall blond viking standing in his boxers, waiting for me. I bit my lip. He smiled and pulled his boxers down, kicking them across the room. He lifted the covers and climbed in the bed with me.

I was on my back and he laid on his side, his fingers lightly tracing designs on my stomach. It sent shivers down my spine. He looked at me with those smoldering eyes. "Tell me you love me." I gulped and rolled on my side to face him.

"I love you Eric"

He smiled and pushed me on my back again. He climbed on top of me and I braced myself to take all of him inside me. But instead of going for it, he kissed my neck and my jawline. His lips sliding down to my right breast. He took it in his mouth and nipped playfully. He steadied himself on one hand using the other to rub my left breast. I was gasping and panting, begging him to take me. He just smiled and kissed his way down my stomach. He stopped right above my mound and slipped a finger in. I arched my back off the bed.

"Oh God, Eric." He smiled when I said his name. "Look at me lover, do not take your eyes off of me." I was more than happy to do as he said. Once he seen that he had my full attention he spread my legs a bit and licked my nub. It was a tortuously slow lingering lick. I almost jumped out of my skin. He held my hips down with one hand, using his other to stretch me open. His tongue never left my mound. I was gasping and writhing.

"Bite me, do it, please, bite me." I was surprised I was begging to be bitten. Surely that wasn't normal. But I just wanted his teeth in me. He moved his tongue from my mound and nipped at my thigh. Then he went right back to licking me. I grabbed his hair and started tugging on it. I was screaming and bucking my hips by this point. Finally he gave me one long suck and I came undone. My hips were thrusting and I was screaming his name over and over.

"ERIC!" I could barely breath. He slid back up my body and positioned himself at my entrance. Once I came down from my climax he was already inside me.

"Roll over." I said it in what I hoped was a sexy voice. I flipped him on his back and straddled his waist. I took all of him inside me and now it was his turn to gasp. I slowly moved myself up and down on him, giving my hips a little twist when I got to the bottom. He reached up and held onto my waist. He looked at me with pure lust. He was tired of taking it slow. His big hands started lifting me up and down, faster and faster. I was gasping for breath and sliding up and down in a frenzied pace. I looked down into his eyes and blew a kiss to him. Just then I felt him release inside of me. I choked back a sob as I came too.

I collapsed on top of him. He rubbed my back then slid me off of him and then next to him on the bed. I laid my head on his chest and tried to catch my breath. He laid there and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Eric, that was amazing. I've never felt..." I tried to hold back tears. I wanted to tell him I had never felt a connection like that before. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, how much I just wanted to be with him forever.

"I know Sookie" He rubbed the side of my face and brushed away the tears that were now freely falling. He ran his hand down my arm that was draped across his stomach. I felt my eyes getting heavier. I closed them and gave in to the comfort of this beautiful man who was holding me. Right before I fell asleep I heard him whisper, "With all my heart, I love you Sookie Stackhouse." I smiled and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------

Wow, 4 chapters already done! Don't worry there is more. And it will get more exciting. I'm working on a pretty good plot. If anyone is bothered by my grammar, please accept my sincere appologies. Sometimes I get so caught up in what I am writing that grammar goes out the window. If I over-edit my story I end up hating it. So usually it only gets the spell check. I know I need an editor! But please stick with me. This is the first time I've ever written anything other than a college paper! This is my first story. Please keep the comments coming. I appreciate them so very much.


	5. Chapter 5

Dead and Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue.

This story occurs after From Dead to Worse.

I will apologize in advance for the lack of Eric/Sookie time. Considering Sookie is awake all day, I couldn't just skip it. I promise there is much more Eric and Sookie coming.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up snuggled against Eric's chest. It was still dark outside, so I knew he was just having down time. I had to use the bathroom so I wiggled out of his arms and slid off the side of the bed. Once I stood up I realized Eric had dressed me. I must have been pretty tired if I didn't even notice. I was wearing one of his white button up shirts. I leaned my head to the side and pulled the collar up a bit. It smelled like him. Glancing over at the clock I realized it was 5am, another hour or so until dawn.

I left the bedroom, shutting the door lightly behind me. I walked down the hall and into the biggest bathroom I had ever seen. It had double sinks set in beautiful creamy marble that complimented the floor perfectly. In the corner was a large whirlpool tub. It looked big enough for 5 people. In the other corner was huge shower with one of those attachments that mimicked the rain.

I smiled to myself and went about taking care of my human needs, as Eric calls them. Once I finished I took a glance in the mirror. My hair was a mess, my make-up was smeared, and I had a goofy grin across my face. Eric had reduced me to a giggling school girl.

Glancing around for something to brush my hair with I settled on a comb. It would barely get through the tangles, but it would have to do. After combing my hair and washing my face I left the bathroom and headed downstairs. I hoped that Eric at least had something a human could drink.

"Hey, Sookie.", A female voice crooned into my ear. I just about screamed when I realized that I knew that voice. It was Pam.

"Pam, you scared me.", I fought the urge to smack her. She she should know better than to creep up on me like that.

"What are you doing here anyway?", I asked, not so politely.

"I live here."

"Oh, I didn't realize."

She shrugged. "It's easier than getting my own place. This way if anything happens I'm here and that is one less phone call for Eric to make."

"My Eric is nothing if not practical." I smiled at her. "Does he happen to have anything in the fridge that I could drink and NOT gag on?"

"Did you say 'my' Eric?" Pam shot me a quizzical look then decided to let it drop. "I think there is instant coffee. Would you like some?"

"Sure, that would be great. Thank you."

I followed Pam into the kitchen and watched her make my instant coffee. Once she was done she paused and looked up at me. "We don't have any sugar or cream." She sounded almost apologetic.

"It's alright, I'll drink it black." I picked up the mug and took a sip. I despised black coffee, but Pam was trying to be kind so I pretended to enjoy it.

"Where does Eric sleep during the day?" I blurted it out before I had the chance to think that Pam may not want to share this bit of information.

"He sleeps in his bedroom. The shades completely block out any light. The room is safe for him to sleep in."

"Oh, I didn't realize. I just figured there was a coffin around here somewhere."

"There is, but after many years in a coffin, sometimes a bed can be nice." She smiled at me. Which was scary enough, then she added, "You can sleep in there with him if you want. I'm sure he'd love a bed mate." Now she was just teasing.

"Cute Pam. I guess you heard us last night." I was blushing. I hoped that either she didn't hear us or that she would lie and say she didn't. No such luck.

"Oh, I heard everything." She stood and stretched. "It's almost dawn." I hadn't realized that I'd already been up for an hour.

"Of course. Well, have a nice..." I couldn't find the word. Would it be rest, nap, slumber? Luckily Pam knew what I was saying.

"Thanks Sookie, make yourself at home. Eric should be up around 6:30pm." She slid an envelope across the table.

"Eric told me to give this to you when you woke up." She smiled and turned to walk upstairs to her bedroom.

Once she was out of sight I picked up the envelope. Nothing Eric did was simple. The envelopes were a beautiful cream color to match the notes. I opened up the envelope and reached for the note. The first thing my hand touch was a neat stack of hundred dollar bills. I felt anger flare up. I was not a kept woman. I accepted the dress and earrings. But sleeping with me and then leaving me money in an envelope made me feel more like a hooker than a girlfriend. I sat the money on the table and pulled out the note that was with it. It was Eric's beautiful handwriting of course.

_Sookie,_

_ Please don't be angry with my gift. If I know you, and I do, you are probably angry right now. I just want you to take this money into town, buy some groceries for yourself so that you can eat while you are here. I'd also like you to buy some outfits to wear to Fangtasia. If your willing I'd like to have you work there a few nights so we can figure out what is going on. Please also buy yourself something nice with the remaining money. The keys to the corvette are on the mantle. Have fun driving it. _

_Love, E _

_P.S. I had Pam go to your house and get some clothes for you. They are in a duffel bag by the stairs_

I felt a little better about the situation once I read the note. I had to learn to just relax. I knew I could be hard on Eric, and he was only trying. I looked over to the clock that sat on top of the fireplace mantle. It would be a while before any stores would open. I decided to go take a long bath to sooth my sore muscles. I went over to the duffel bag to see what Pam had brought me. I was worried about what she would pack, but she was kind to me. I pulled out a matching red bra and panty set that was trimmed in black lace, a pair of faded blue jeans, a white tank top, and a light blue sweater.

On my way to the bathroom I stopped in Eric's room. I snuck in and planted a little kiss on his cheek. He said something I couldn't understand and fell back asleep. I made sure the covers where pulled up around him and then snuck back out of the room.

Once I was in the bathroom I was hesitant to take off Eric's shirt. It made me feel close to him. I sadly unbuttoned it and folded it neatly, sitting it on the sink. I ran the hot water in the whirlpool tub as hot as I could stand it and slid in. The water and the jets felt wonderful against my aching body. I had forgotten that after sex with Eric, walking funny for a day or two was normal. I leaned back and relaxed for a while before bathing and washing my hair. I reluctantly stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel to dry off. A girl could get used to this treatment.

When I was out and done day dreaming I put on my clothes and towel dried my hair to the best of my abilities. I knew I would have the tousseled hair all day. But it looked kind of sexy. Maybe Eric would like it. I practically skipped downstairs to put my socks and shoes on. Once I was dressed and convinced I looked halfway normal I grabbed the money off the table and the keys off the mantle. I remembered my purse was still in Eric's car. I'd have to stop forgetting to bring that in places with me.

I stepped outside and hurried to Eric's car. It was getting cold outside. Normally I can't wait for summer, but the thought of having longer nights with Eric made the winter seem more bearable.

I opened the door and slid into the drivers side of his corvette. As soon as I sat down behind the wheel I knew why Eric drove it. It made you feel powerful. I turned in key in the ignition and listened to the car purr. I loved it. I only wish I had the kind of money that could buy one of these. I sat there for a few seconds, playing with the radio stations. I couldn't find anything on, then I realized that Eric had his ipod hooked up to the stereo. I laughed at the thought of Eric with an ipod. I flipped through and found a playlist called 'Sookie's Favorite Music'. I was shocked, how would he know my favorite music? I looked over the tracks. Sure enough, all of my favorite songs were there, even the ones that embarrassed me. I decided to have fun with it so I put on Britney Spears. It was my guilty pleasure.

_Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are-are-are. Boy don't try to front I-I know just-just what you are-are-are. You, you got me going. You're oh so charming, but I can't do it. You womanizer._

I didn't let the fact that I can't sing stop me from belting out the song all the way into town. I decided my first stop should be to get some clothes for Fangtasia. I didn't even have a clue as to what to wear. I decided to stop at Target. I refused to spend a fortune on clothes that I knew would be ruined after working a night at Fangtasia.

Grabbing a cart on my way in, I prepared to get in and out. I made my way over to the ladies section. I picked up anything black. Once I had a weeks worth of black outfits I went into the undergarment section and picked up a few matching black bra and panty sets. I figured since I was already at target I go over to their food section. They didn't have a lot of selection but it would be good enough. I picked up a box of breakfast bars, a few cans of soup for lunch, and a few frozen things for dinner. After giving my cart a once over I decided to go check out.

On my way home I passed a cute boutique. I felt the wad of hundreds in my pocket and thought about buying a nice piece of lingerie to wear for Eric. He did say to buy something special for myself. I turned into the parking lot and went in to look. I was surrounded by beautiful and expensive lingerie. I picked out something that I knew Eric would appreciate and gasped at the total. I paid the lady and left, patting the bag on my way out. I knew I'd give Eric a night he wouldn't forget.

I sang the whole way home. When I pulled into his driveway I jumped out and grabbed all my shopping bags and my purse. I struggled to carry it all into the house but I made it. I sat everything on the kitchen table and started to put away groceries. I left out a can of soup to have for lunch. After getting all the groceries put away I tucked my bag with the lingerie into my duffel bag. I didn't want Eric to see it. I left the target bag sitting next to the stairs.

I made myself a can of soup and poured myself a glass of water. I sat there in Eric's kitchen eating my lunch and looking around. I could get used to this. It felt right. It felt like we had been living together forever. I finished my lunch and washed my dishes. I looked up at the clock. It was 4pm. Eric would be awake soon. I decided to get dressed and ready for my night at Fangtasia. I grabbed the bag of clothes from Target and made my way into the bathroom. I slipped on a cute black skirt that I had picked up. It was short enough to make Eric drool, but not short enough to be considered slutty. I rummaged through the bag to find the fitted long sleeved t-shirt I had bought. It had a low cut V-neck that was sexy. I put the earrings Eric gave me back in. I took the Target bag back downstairs and looked through my duffel bag. Thank God Pam grabbed my curling iron, hair brush, and make-up. I grabbed all three and went back upstairs.

I plunked the make-up bag on the counter and plugged in my curling iron. I fumbled through my make-up bag looking for a hair band. Once I found one I brushed my hair and pulled it up. I used the curling iron on the ends.

I put on darker eye shadow and eyeliner that made my eyes look smokey. I had seen the how-to in a Cosmo magazine. I put on some lip gloss and puckered up. I looked nice. Most fangbangers would know who I was. But anyone else would buy it.

I gathered up all my stuff and Eric's shirt that I had left after my bath. I snuck into his room and set my things on top of his dresser. I sat his shirt on the trunk at the end of his bed. I glanced at the clock. Not much longer to wait until he was up. Something caught my eye when I was looking at the clock. It was a picture frame. I tip-toed over to it and picked it up. I felt my heart do back flips when I realized what it was. It was a picture of me and Eric. He was leaning down preparing to kiss me and I was gazing up at him. I couldn't for the life of me remember where it had been taken.

I fought back tears and ran my fingers over the picture frame before setting it down. I sat down gently on the bed and tried to gather myself. I felt a hand massaging my lower back. I turned around and Eric was waking up.

"Hello, my lover." He smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. I lightly brushed my lips on his, not wanting to cover him in lip gloss.

"Eric, you have a picture of me." I said it more of a statement than a question. He smiled and picked up the photo frame. He glanced at it and then sat it down so that he could wrap both arms around me.

"During the four weeks that we weren't speaking, looking at this picture was my only comfort." He paused for a moment to run the back of his hand over my cheek. "But now, you're here with me."

He sat up, placing both feet on the floor then pushing up so he was standing. He offered me a hand up. I took it and he pulled me close to him.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I laid my head on his chest, not wanting to move.

He stepped back and took me in.

"I take it you found my note."

"Yes, I went and picked up a few things from Target."

"Target? Why wouldn't you go someplace nicer?"

"I didn't want to spend all of your money on clothes that would be ruined anyway."

He raised an eyebrow and started to say something. He stopped and shook his head.

"You still look lovely. Many will be jealous of me for showing up with such a beautiful woman."

I swatted his arm playfully. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Northman."

He let out a deep laugh and pulled me to him again.

"Okay. I'm going to get a shower. I'm guessing you don't want to join me." He pouted.

"I'm already dressed and ready. Besides, we have all night for that. Just get ready. I'll be downstairs waiting." I turned to go downstairs. He slid his hand up my skirt and smacked my bottom.

"Eric!"

"Couldn't help it."

"Go get yourself ready"

"Ready for what?" He smirked at me.

"Ready for Fangtasia." I smiled and went downstairs to wait.

Once I heard the shower running I reached in my duffel bag and pulled out a black pair of heels that Pam brought. They weren't the most modest pair I owned, but they would do. I slid them on and waited for Eric to get done.

TBC

-----------------------------------------------

Thank you to everyone adding me to your story alerts. I really appreciate all the comments so please keep them comming.


	6. Chapter 6

Dead and Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue.

This story occurs after From Dead to Worse

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We pulled up to Fangtasia at 8pm. It was still early but the bar was already packed. Eric kept his hand on the small of my back as we walked in the employee entrance and back to his office. He sat down on his chair and I sat down on his desk, facing him.

"You know you're not going to be able to parade me around out there. If my job is to find out who is killing your staff, I need to be treated like your staff, not your girlfriend." I kicked off my heels and crossed my legs. Eric reached down and took my right foot into his hands and started massaging.

"Oh, ungh, Eric. You can't do that. It feels too good. I might not make it out to the bar." I tossed my head back, moaning a bit. His hands were certainly talented. He put my right foot down and picked up my left and massaged that one too.

"I just want my favorite waitress to be comfortable for her first night out on the floor." He smiled and bent to plant a kiss on my knee.

"Wait, I just forgot something. What about Sam?" I panicked. I was scheduled to work tonight. I completely forgot. I never forgot a shift.

"I called the shifter. He's giving you the week off." Leave it to Eric to handle everything.

"Eric, I should have called him and explained. I can't believe I forgot. I guess I was too preoccupied." I flashed him a suggestive smile.

Eric stood and positioned himself between my legs. He grabbed my thighs and I wrapped my legs around him. He leaned over and ran his fangs along my neck. I shuttered and bucked against him a little. Then something awful happened, Pam walked in.

"Can't you two keep off each other for more than five minutes?" She was smiling. She loved teasing Eric.

Eric growled a little then stepped back from me.

"I guess I should get out there." I slid off the desk, put my heels on, and practically skipped out to the bar. Once I was out there I tried to relax and clear my mind. A tidal wave of thoughts came over me.

_I'd fuck her._

_She's a too blond for my taste._

_Nice rack._

_I want to be bitten tonight, I don't care by who. I want someone to bite me._

I tried to focus on one thought at a time and started to take care of my tables. In the corner of my eye I seen Eric come out and take his place in the center of the room. Pam was close behind him. I could feel him staring at me. He wanted to make sure I was okay. I tried not to smile as I took orders. I waited on my tables for what felt like hours.

I was on my way up to the bar to place a drink order when I felt anger. I tried to follow the feeling and then I started to hear the thoughts.

_Evil vampires. Sent straight from hell to destroy God's creatures. Must kill the humans that serve them. Teach them a lesson._

I bit my lip and moved closer to the voice. Suddenly it blipped out. I couldn't find it. I searched everywhere. After walking around a few more minutes trying to find the voice I went up to Eric and leaned to whisper in his ear. I told him what I heard. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his office. Pam grabbed my tray and went to cover my tables.

Once we were back in the office Eric started pacing.

"You lost him?" I felt his disappointment and it hurt. I stared at the ground.

"Yes, I heard his thoughts so clearly. I was getting closer, and then then nothing. It went silent." I looked up for a minute to see his face had softened.

"It's okay, Sookie. We will find him." He put his arms around me and squeezed a little. I shifted from leg to leg trying to take the pain off of my feet. Stupid high heels. Eric must have sensed my pain and he picked me up. He put one arm around my back and the other under my knees.

"I think Pam can take care of everything. It's already midnight. Things will be dying down soon." He kissed my temple then bent over, with me still in his arms, to grab my purse and his car keys. He carried me all the way to the car and sat me gently in the passenger seat. He leaned in to give me a kiss and buckled my seat belt for me. I was exhausted.

I thought we were going home. But he pulled up to a club with music blaring so loud I could hear it outside. I slipped my shoes on and turned to Eric.

"What are we doing here?"

"Our date got ruined last night. I know you like to dance, so I thought I'd bring you here."

I smiled. He knew I'd be uncomfortable dancing at his bar with all the fangbangers so he brought me to a dance club that he didn't own. He climbed out and came around to open my door for me. Suddenly my exhaustion melted away and I was excited. I had never been taken out to dance before.

I stepped out of the car and grabbed his hand. We held hands all the way up to the door. Eric paid our cover charge and we stepped in. I could feel people staring at us. I was the envy of every girl in the room. I could hear their thoughts about Eric. I looked up at him and smiled. He was my own. This sexy vamp loved me.

I reached up and let my hair out of my pony-tail and shook it a bit. When I looked up Eric's fangs where halfway down. He pulled me out onto the dance floor. I knew Eric could do some ball room dancing because he had danced in Rhodes. But the tunes in this club were thumping bass lines. I looked at him, feeling a little nervous. He just laughed and started moving. He did have some moves. I was impressed. I turned around so my back was to him and bumped my booty against him a little bit. He seemed surprised at my suggestive dancing. I swiveled my hips and then got an idea. I stood up with my back against him and slid down him like I had done to the wall the day before while I was cleaning. On my way up I could feel him pressing against me. He was excited. I turned to face him and continued my hip swiveling in time with the beat.

He put his hands on my hips. He leaned down and took my earlobe into his mouth. "Sookie, if you do that again, I will fuck you right here." That sent shivers down my spine. I was having fun dancing so I didn't dare test him to see if he was telling the truth. We danced close for another few minutes until I was breathless. He guided me to a booth and went to grab us some drinks. He came back with a gin and tonic for me and a bottle of O positive for him. We both drank and relaxed.

"Thank you for bringing me here." I had to shout over the music. He smiled and finished his drink. I downed mine and stood up and took his hand. "Let's dance some more." I pulled him back out onto the dance floor. We danced until 2am.

Once the club closed he grabbed me up and dragged me to the car. I was drunk on gin and tonics and he was hungry with blood lust. I thought he was going to take me right on the car hood. Instead he put me in the car and then climbed in himself. He didn't say a word as he drove home. He didn't have to, I knew what he was thinking. His hand was up my skirt rubbing the front of my panties. I was moaning and spreading my legs for him.

When we pulled up to his house he came around and practically yanked me from the car. He picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist. He snatched my purse off the floor of the car and carried me up to the door. He shoved his way in. Thankfully Pam didn't appear to be home. He sat me on the kitchen table and pushed me back. He started pulling at my panties. I pushed him back a little and sat up, I had an idea.

"Eric, go wait upstairs in your bedroom for me." He looked horrified. He couldn't even hide his disappointment. "Don't worry baby, I'll be up in a second. I have a surprise for you." I purred in his ear.

He seemed to get the idea and ran up the stairs.

I smiled and prepared to give him one hell of a night.

------------------------------------------------

Next one will be up soon. I've got so many ideas I can't stop writing.


	7. Chapter 7

I opened Eric's door gently. I stepped into the room. I heard him reach over and flick on a small lamp next to his bed. Then I head him gasp.

"Oh, Sookie." I smiled and let him take me in.

I was wearing the lingerie that I had bought at the expensive boutique. I had on a see-through red baby doll style dress. It didn't hide anything. I had on the tiniest red thong and a pair of red 'fuck me' heels. My hair was tousled. He didn't say anything else. He got up and walked across the room to me. He had shed all of his clothes before I made it upstairs. He reached out for me, sliding his hands around my waist. He bent his head to flick his tongue over my breast. I let out a low moan and reached down to stroke him a few times. He sank down to his knees and yanked my thong off me. I started to slide my heels off but he stopped me.

"Leave them on." He gave me a wicked smile and started kissing a trail from my shoes up to my thigh. I was panting by the time he reached my thighs. I leaned back against his dresser and spread my legs a bit. He slid two fingers inside me to test my wetness. I threw my head back and moaned. He didn't even miss a beat. He started sliding his tongue over my mound. I was practically screaming name. I could barely breath. He kept up his slow pace. He wouldn't give in to my begging to be released. I was bucking against his face and my hands were tangled in his hair. I gave it a gentle pull and he sped up a bit. He replaced his tongue with his fingers, turned to my thigh, and bit. I climaxed.

I felt my legs go to jello. But before I could hit the ground he picked me up and sat me on the bed. I started to lay on my back but he shook his head and laid me on my stomach. I got the idea. I slid my legs off the side of the bed to stand on the ground and shook my bottom suggestively as I bent over. He grunted and stood behind me. He smacked my butt playfully. But that was the last playful thing he did. He slid himself into me hard and fast. My heels made me tall enough that he didn't have to struggle to bend down to me.

"Eric!" I screamed his name when he started pounding in to me. He wasn't going to take it easy on me this time. He was pulling almost all the way out and then slamming back in each time. I was breathless. I turned around and looked at him over my shoulder. His eyes met mine and I licked my lips slowly. He couldn't hold it in anymore and neither could I. We both climaxed at the same time. I was screaming his name. And he was screaming something in another language. When we were both done he laid down on the bed and pulled me up to him. I finally kicked my heels off and crawled under the covers. I laid my head on his chest, trying to catch my breath.

"Eric?"

"Yes, lover?"

"That was the best I've ever had." I rubbed his chest. I knew he didn't need the ego stroke, but it was what I felt. I let my fingertips trace over his muscles.

"Sookie?"

"Yes?"

"Not only are you the best I've ever had. But I also love you."

"I love you too, Eric."

He lifted his hand to my hair and started running his fingers through it. It was a simple gesture, but it meant a lot to me. He leaned his head down and pressed his lips against mine. I felt his tongue part my lips and I gave in. I was jello in his arms. The man had over 1,000 years to perfect his kissing technique, and he used it well. I felt his length pressing up against me. He was ready again. I rubbed my hand over his bottom to let him know I was ready.

He climbed on top of me and positioned himself at my entrance. He bent down and kissed me again. He laced his fingers with mine and entered me. I gasped and then relaxed. He wasn't going to be rough this time.

This time he made love to me slow and tender. When we climaxed together he told me he loved me. I returned the sentiment.

~*~

"Sookie?, Sookie?, Lover?" I felt gentle hands shaking my shoulders a bit. I opened my eyes and looked up at Eric.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" I questioned sleepily.

He laughed. "I've already went to sleep. It's 7pm. You slept over 12 hours."

I jumped up. He had dressed me again. This time he had given me one of his t-shirts.

"I can't believe I slept that long. I must look dreadful." I tried to run my fingers through my hair. But it was pulled up in a pony-tail. Eric really had taken care of everything. I smelled something delicious.

"What's that smell?"

Eric grinned. "I remembered how much you wanted that chicken marsala the other night. So I went and had some prepared for you. It's in the kitchen, whenever your ready."

I crawled out of bed and started my way downstairs. I was walking a little funny but I made it. I got to the table and Eric pulled my chair out for me. He had cut my chicken up for me. I smiled at the thought of him preparing a meal for me.

He picked up the fork and got a piece of chicken on it. He put it up to my lips and I took a bite. It was delicious. He seemed to enjoy feeding me. So, I let him. I ate slowly and enjoyed every bite.

"So, what's the plan for this evening?"

"Fangtasia, are you up for it?"

"Of course, but I need a shower." I looked him over. He was already dressed and ready to go. Now it was my turn to pout.

"I'm guessing I'm showering alone?"

He laughed a bit. "Sorry, Sookie. Already did that while you were sleeping."

"Okay, give me a few minutes." I ran upstairs, grabbing the bag of clothes on my way up. I took the worlds fastest shower. When I was done I got myself ready and put on a pair of black slacks and a black and red corset top. I slid on a pair of heels and brushed my hair quickly.

When I got downstairs Eric was sitting on the sofa waiting.

"You look beautiful as always." He stood and came over to me. Tilting my head back and engaging me in a long and passionate kiss. Eventually I pushed away and came up for air.

"Ready to go, Eric?"

"Of course." He bent down and kissed me again.

"I love you"

"I love you too." It seemed I was becoming more comfortable saying it. We walked out to his car and headed to Fangtasia.

TBC

-----------------------------------

Another chapter done. I don't think there will be any more today. My poor fingers need a break. But don't worry there is more to come!


	8. Chapter 8

Dead and Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue.

This story occurs after From Dead to Worse

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric and I walked into the employee entrance as we usually did. Once in his office we discussed our game plan for that night. I was going to go solo. Completely independent of Eric. My goal was to see as many people as possible. Once we settled on a strategy he smacked my bottom and kissed the back of my neck. I felt like I was being fed to lions.

I walked out onto the floor like I owned it. We had decided that I was to cover a few tables from each section. It was a little confusing. But once I got the hang of it I started to pick up pace. I was getting hit on by the guys as usual. I wasn't sure if that was the outfit, or the attitude Eric had me adopt. He wanted me to act like a real Fangbanger. I greeted everyone with displeasure and made sure I was always flirting with a vamp. I went up to one of the tables in the corner. And that's when I heard what I had been waiting for.

_I'll just stake the pretty blond one. She seems to be attached to the leader. She must not recognize me from the other night. It will be easy. Eventually, she'll go outside for a break. Then her vampire loving ass is mine._

I was startled. The voice was thinking of me. I took a big breath and tried to act normal. After I served him his drink I walked up to Eric but stopped short. Some Fangbanger was throwing herself at him. She had on a super short skirt and an almost see-through tank top. Eric wasn't even smiling. He shooed her away. I can't say I wasn't happy to see him turn her away. I made a 'come here' motion with my finger and walked into his office. He waited a few minutes then followed me back.

"Eric, the guy is after me." I could barely hide my fear. How many more times was my life going to be in danger?

"We aren't going to let anything happen to you." That was Pam's voice. I hadn't even noticed she was sitting at Eric's desk.

"I think I have an idea. I'm going to go back out there. I'm going to make a point of informing the table behind him that I'm going on break. He'll follow me. That's what he is waiting for." I gulped. "He has a stake. So follow me out, but be careful. I'm going to try to not get killed."

Eric grabbed me and kissed me hard. "Why would you put yourself in harms way?"

"Because, I'm not going to let him get a hold of any one else. And once you have him we can figure out what the big picture is. I doubt he just wants your waitresses."

I took a deep calming breath and walked out into the bar again. I grabbed two drinks and walked up to the table behind the man in question. I loudly asked if they needed anything else because I was going on break. They looked at me oddly but said no.

Turning to the door I gathered myself. I walked past the bar, dropping my tray, and walked out the front door. I heard footsteps behind me almost immediately as soon as I got outside. I turned the corner to the side of the building, away from the line of people waiting to get in.

As soon as I turned the corner I swung around. He was lunging at me. I put my hands up to protect myself and prayed that Eric and Pam were watching. The stake came down on my shoulder and I cried out. It burned so bad I could barely see through the tears in my eyes. Everything was blurry. I seen him lift up like he was going to stab me again. I closed my eyes. This was it, the night I die.

I felt weight lift off of me. Eric had the guy by his throat and was slamming him against a wall. Pam was kneeling over me trying to put some pressure on my shoulder. Her fangs where out. I knew she was thinking of the blood that was flowing under her fingers.

"Eric" I croaked out his name. "Remember, big picture, don't kill him." I could hear Eric laugh as the guy screamed. I didn't want to know what Eric was doing to him. I started feeling dizzy and I closed my eyes, just for a second.

~*~

I opened my eyes. I was staring at the ceiling of Eric's office. I tried sitting up but I was in too much pain. I looked down at my shoulder. It wasn't bleeding anymore. I could tell that Eric (I hope) had licked my wound clean and had tried his best to bandage it. Once he realized I was awake he was immediately at my side. He brought me a glass of water and helped me sit up.

"Sookie.." His voice trailed off and he laid his head in my lap.

"You know, I've been staked twice now. It's getting old." I tried to laugh but it hurt to much so I just smiled.

"We have him, we tied him up to the chair." Eric pointed over his shoulder and I glanced up at the man who had staked me. He looked black and blue. Eric must have beat him really bad. I almost felt sorry for him. Then I remembered my shoulder and that sympathy went out the window.

"Did you get anything out of him?"

"A little, but I can't tell if he's lying or not."

"What did he say?"

"He said the FotS paid him to kill the waitresses here. He swears he doesn't know anything else."

"Want me to find out if he's telling the truth?" I sat up a little straighter, then slid my legs off the sofa. I tried stand up but I was a little weak. Eric got up and walked over to the man, pushing the chair he was tied to over to me.

"You will answer her questions or you'll die sitting here." Eric's voice was icy. I could tell he was shaken by what had happened to me.

I reached over and put my hand on the guys arm. He flinched like I was going to hit him. I figured I'd start simple.

"What is your name?"

"Thomas"

"Who sent you here?"

"FotS, the just told me to kill the waitresses and staff. I swear I don't know anything else."

_This crazy bitch. I don't know anything. They just paid me to kill the freaks that love the corpses. These people are going to kill me._

"Eric, He isn't lying. What do we do now?" I looked up at him, trying to read his face. He didn't even answer me. He grabbed his cell phone and made a few phone calls.

"The police are coming for him. They are going to do it discreetly at my request."

"I didn't realize you had so many connections." I tried my best to smile at him. He just laughed.

We waited for the police and then waited while they hauled Thomas off to jail. Once the were gone, Eric sat down next to me. I slid over and crawled up onto his lap and snuggled in his arms.

I could feel great sadness come across the bond.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry. I tried to get out there as fast as I could. People were in my way. I was pushing and shoving them. I couldn't get them out of the way fast enough. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He laid his head against mine. I reached my hand up and brushed his hair away from his face. I put on hand on his cheek and kissed his lips lightly.

"You've taken bullets for me, you've frequently thrown yourself in harms way for me, you are always there for me. I know you tried your best. And I'm fine. I'm not dead. I'm just a little sore. That's all." My shoulder hurt like hell, but I didn't want to let him see me in so much pain, so I pushed it aside and wrapped my arms around him.

"What are we going to do about FotS?", I asked him. Curious to see if he had a plan of action.

He just shook his head. "I have no clue, I'll think of something. But I won't put you in harms way again. I will not."

The door opened slightly and Pam stuck her head in. Once she seen we were clothed she came in and sat down in the chair that had been vacated by Thomas.

"Sookie, We are going to have to keep you away from stakes." She laughed a little then got serious. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Sorry we didn't get out there in time."

"It's okay Pam. It really is."

"Do you need anything from your home. I'm going over tonight to spend some time with Amelia." If I didn't know Pam that well I could swear she was blushing. But she had probably just fed.

"No, I think I have everything."

"Okay, call me if you need anything." She bowed a little to Eric and waved to me and left.

~*~

The ride home had felt like an eternity. But we were finally pulling up Eric's driveway. He came around and opened the door. Picking me up to carry me into the house.

"You know, your spoiling me Eric, I may never walk into your home again. Why walk when I can be swept off my feet?" I kissed his neck. He looked down at me and kissed me hard. "I will carry you anywhere you wish lover."

He walked up to his front door, unlocked it and carried me in. He sat me on a huge overstuffed leather recliner. He got me a blanket from his linen closet and wrapped it around me. Once he made sure I was warm and comfortable he kneeled down in front of me and took my hands. He brushed his lips along my knuckles.

"Sookie, when you passed out tonight. I was scared. I thought you died. I felt like a part of me was ripped out." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse. I know you want to date. But I know I love you, I don't need any further confirmation." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny black box. I immediately started to hyperventilate.

"Eric, we can't, we can't, I-I.." I was a stuttering mess. Eric smiled and and opened the box. What was inside took my breath away.

-  
Oh, yes, a cliff hanger! Muahaha.


	9. Chapter 9

Dead and Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue.

This story occurs after From Dead to Worse

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My insides felt like they had been tied in knots. I reached into the box and ran my fingers over the cool gold finish. I sighed and threw my arms around Eric. "I love you.", I whispered and then reached into the box. I lifted up the gold ring with the house key attached. He wanted me to move in with him.

For a split second I thought there was going to be an engagement ring in the box. I was relieved to see that I didn't have that big of a decision to make yet. But moving in however, was a large step. I clutched the key ring to my heart.

"Eric, you want me to live with you?"

"Yes, I want to share my home with you. I want to live with you and love with you. Seeing you at the kitchen table , in your sleep wear, eating dinner with me. I want that every night."

"But Eric, I can't give up my Grandmothers house. It has been in my family forever."

"I never said you had to. Amelia pays you rent, does she not?"

"Well, yes..."

"Then let her rent the house. Then maybe one day you and I can move into that home. But for now, I would like you to share my home." He looked up at me like he was a second away from begging. I couldn't think of any reason not to. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him until I couldn't breath. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, Eric, I will move in with you." He picked me up, being careful of my shoulder.

"Sookie, I was so worried I was going to lose you tonight. I never want to feel like that again."

He showered my face with kisses. He brushed feather light kisses on my eyelids, my nose, my cheeks, and eventually my lips.

"You know whats funny?", I asked him quietly.

"What lover?"

"I thought there was an engagement ring in the box."

"Would you have said yes?"

"I'm not sure, I would have had to think about it."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course. I'm just not sure about that big of a step yet."

He kissed my forehead. "I know your not ready, but when you are, please know. I already have the ring picked out."

"When did you get it?" I could barely keep from gasping.

"After Rhodes. When we danced, it was like I was lost in you. Then watching your face when I spun you around in the air. I could have done that forever. I knew then that I loved you. And I hope that one day you will be my wife."

"Vampire/Human marriages are now legal."

"I know, Sookie, I know. I pray one day you will give me the honor."

I didn't know what to say to that. So instead of speaking I lifted my face to his and kissed him gently. It wasn't like our normal kisses, this one was slow and searching. I relaxed and let myself go in his arms. Finally releasing all of my fears. I know he felt it, because he squeezed me tighter and kissed me deeper.

That night he did not "fuck" me. He made love to me. It was slow, and passionate. We climaxed together and when we were done he held me in his arms. Tears started flowing down my face.

"Eric, I don't think I ever realized how much I love you. I'm so sorry I pushed you away for so long. I didn't mean to flaunt Quinn.." My voice trailed off. Eric brushed over my lips with his fingertips.

"Lover, It is the past now. We are the present. I love you too, Sookie." He smiled at me and I gazed at him lovingly. Then something snapped me back to earth. I wanted to move in tonight. It was only 1am. We had plenty of time before dawn.

"Eric, can we move some stuff in tonight?"

"You certainly are excited aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I can't wait to start my life here with you." Something started to bother me though. I had a nagging feeling about something that was left unsaid.

"Eric, what about Pam?"

"Well, that's why she went to your house. She is going to move some of her things there and stay with Amelia. Not every night. She will still live here on most weekends because of the bar. But during the week she is going to stay with Amelia."

I laid my head against his chest for a few more seconds. "So, can we go get some things from the house?" I heard him laugh. It shook his chest and made me giggle too. "Of Course, Lover."

Before I knew it I was dressed again and climbing into his car. We set out for Bon Temps, my hand resting on his the whole way.

-------------------------------------------

Okay, that was a short Chapter. Sorry for the teasing, but all I can say, is that the story isn't over yet! There is still lots more plot left. I'm building up to the plot involving the FotS. Please stick with me. It won't all be fluff. But I felt I should give you guys something tonight. Thank you for all the comments. They really do motivate me to write more and more.


	10. Chapter 10

Dead and Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue.

Rating: M

This is a pretty short Chapter. Sorry about that. I wanted to get something out before I went away for a few days. I'm not sure if I'll get another done before Turkey Day!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric and I pulled up to my house. I immediately sensed something was wrong. It was oddly quiet. Pam and Amelia should be here, but all the lights were out. I gripped Eric's hand in fear. I tried to open my mind. But all I sensed in the house was a black void...vampire.

"Eric, there's someone in there"

"I know." For the first time since I had known him, he looked frightened.

I gulped and then put on my bravest face.

"We should go in. It's better than standing out here wondering. Maybe it's just Pam." I was trying to reassure myself more than him.

I climbed out of his car and took a deep breath. I grabbed his hand and we marched up the steps to the porch. My key fumbled in the lock. I swung the door open. There on my couch sat King Felipe de Castro. I felt like I was going to be sick.

I was too scared to bow but Eric did. I obediently followed his lead after a minute.

"King, what a pleasant surprise." Eric was really laying it on thick.

"Mr. Northman, I will make this quick, I've come for your telepath." My mouth dropped and I looked at Eric, I was working myself into a panic.

"No, I won't leave him. He's my bonded. I won't." I summoned all my strength to look as serious as possible. Inside I was dying. I knew Eric could feel it. I was terrified.

"Ms. Stackhouse, You will come with me. I outrank your bonded one. You can come with me alive, or I can take you back dead. Although, you'd be more useful alive." I felt pure rage come across our bond.

"Then you can kill me here. I will not be your pawn." I stared straight into the King's eyes. I did my best to give an icy glare.

He laughed. "Ms. Stackhouse, I could slaughter you right now and be done with it. You think I don't know that there are other telepaths. I believe that one is your friend. What was his name? Barry, was that it?"

I shook with rage. "You leave him out of this. I am bonded to Eric and I will not leave him." I felt Eric gripping my hand. "You will not separate us."

"Mr. Northman, I suggest you get your human under control. She must really want to die. And if she keeps protesting, I might just have to give her the death she is begging for. Maybe it's time she meet her Grandmother."

My face went white. I could no longer hold on to the tough girl facade. I was coming apart. I tried to gain strength from Eric. But right then Eric was preparing to pounce. He clenched his fist. I could tell he was working up to a full blown battle. But before Eric could even take one step Castro was coming at him with a stake that he pulled out from behind his back. I screamed and did the only thing I could.

I threw myself in the way. I felt the stake slam into my ribcage. I couldn't even hear what happened next because all I think about was the pain. It was thundering in my ears. I tried in vain to sit up but I couldn't. It felt like hours had passed before I felt hands on me and looked up. Eric had thrown himself over me. Bloody tears were running down his face. I opened my eyes to look at him. I realized he was soaked in my blood.

"Eric..." It was hard to talk. I don't even know if he heard me. He lifted a hand to my face and brushed over my cheek. I lifted my hand to try to hold his. Instead I touched my own lips, they were soaked in blood. I knew I was bleeding from the mouth. I couldn't even muster the strength to cry.

I felt my eyes go heavy and I fought against closing them. I had never been more scared of dying. I knew taking a stake to the ribs wasn't a quick fix. No amount of vampire blood would heal this. All this time, vampires had been offering their lives to save mine, and in the end it didn't matter. I took a stake for a vampire. I took a stake, for my love, for Eric. I knew then, that I, Sookie Stackhouse, was going to die for the man that she loved.

I wished I could tell him. I had spent all this time denying it. I just wanted him to know how much he truly meant to me. Since my mouth was full of blood and I couldn't really talk, I did the only thing I could do. I gathered all my remaining strength and grabbed his hand, placing it over my heart. I looked up into his big blue eyes. The tears were flowing down his face. I tried to smile at him one last time. Then I closed my eyes.

Everything went dark.

---------------------------------------------

I know, another cliff hanger. I just can't help myself. I will try to get another chapter done before Thanksgiving. But I'm not sure if that will be possible. *ducks* Please don't be mad!


	11. Chapter 11

Dead and Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue.

Rating: M

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I opened my eyes I seen lights rushing by above me. I tried to look around but I couldn't turn my head. I started whimpering. I heard Eric's voice above me. But it was just a muffled sound. I couldn't even make out the words. I was scared. I tried to move but I couldn't. I felt myself being lifted onto another surface. There were lots of doctors hovering over me. I tried to scream, to tell them I was still awake. One got closer and put a little mask over my face. I felt sleepy, so I closed my eyes.

Suddenly I was pacing back in forth in front of a large window. I looked down and could see myself laying on a table surrounded by doctors. I tried to lift my arms to bang on the window, but I couldn't. My arms wouldn't work. It was like I was in a different body. Then I caught a glimpse of that body in the glass. My mind, was in Eric's body. But I hadn't evicted his mind. I could hear his thoughts. It was like I was floating along, just there for the ride. Our bond must have been stronger than I knew. I tried to relax, determined to find the meaning in all this. Just as I was calming my mind, Eric sat down in a chair. I felt his hands come up to cradle his head. When he finally pulled them away his hands were bloody...he'd been crying.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box like the one my key ring was in. He gripped it tightly then slowly opened it. If I had been in my own body I would have gasped. Inside was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. It looked like platinum. Diamonds were channel set all the way around the band, and on top was a beautiful round solitaire. He picked it up and held it in his hands, slipping it onto the tip of his little finger and just staring at it. He was thinking that he'd never get the chance to see me wear it. Or to see the look on my face when he knelt down and asked me to marry him. Eric imagined how beautiful I'd look on my wedding day. He had been carrying the ring in his pocket for 4 weeks. He kept it close to him always, so if the time was right he could pop the question. He sighed, took it off his finger, and put it back in the box. He slid the box into his pocket and stood up again. Suddenly there was loud beeping and people down on the floor started moving faster. I heard someone yell, "We're losing her!" Then before I knew it, everything was black again.

~*~

The next time I opened my eyes I was in a hospital bed. I turned my head to the side and seen Eric sitting in a chair. He was crying. I tried to replay everything that had happened in my mind. I thought I had been in Eric's body. It must have just been a dream induced by the sedatives they had given me. I decided it was best not to tell Eric. Just on the off chance it wasn't really a dream. Everything was still so fresh in my mind, I still remembered exactly what the engagement ring looked like. I smiled to myself.

"Er..." Before I could get the rest out he was by my side. He held a cup of water with a straw up to my lips and I sipped. The simple movement hurt. But at least I appeared to be alive. I tried to talk again. But before anything came out he put a finger to my lips.

"Sookie, I thought you were gone. When you smiled at me, I thought that was the last time I'd ever see you smile."

"Er..." He put his finger to my lips again.

"Please, let me talk." His eyes were pleading so I nodded the best that I could. He sat next to me on the bed and held my hand.

"The King wanted to take you. I was about to go after him, but he attacked first. You took a stake that was meant for me." I reached up and touched the tender spot on my ribs, it was covered in bandages and hurt like hell. Eric took my hand back in his and brought them to his lips. He pressed his mouth against the back of my hand and stayed like that for a while. It seemed he didn't want to let go. When he finally did he held my hands in his lap.

"When I seen you go down, I went into a fit of rage. I killed him Sookie. I'm not sure what this means for me. But I killed him." He let out a deep sigh then started to talk again.

"You put my hand over your heart, that nearly undid me. I called 911. I was too scared to fly or drive you to the hospital myself. You have some broken ribs and he almost punctured your lung. The scar won't be pretty. But you are alive. You were in surgery for hours. Once you came out of surgery it was almost dawn. I found a place to sleep during the day near here." I raised my hand and touched Eric's face. I tried to brush away the tears. I held up my hand and made a writing motion, so he would give me a pen and paper. He searched around for a few minutes before finding one. There was only one thing I could write.

_I love you!_

He smiled through the tears he had been crying.

"Sookie, I love you too. You mean everything to me. I would give up everything for you." Tears were streaming down my face. I loved this man. When I thought I was dying, it was him that I thought of. I wasn't scared to die, I was scared to leave him.

I wrote some more down on the piece of paper.

_You are my world, Eric Northman._

I held it up to show him. He read it slowly then leaned over to kiss me. He sat back up and brushed my hair out of my face. I knew I must look an absolute mess.

_Mirror?_

I scribbled down quickly. He chuckled.

"I don't think you want to look right now. But believe me when I tell you, you are beautiful."

_I'm sleepy._

I pointed to the word sleepy and yawned, then I patted the bed next to me and scooted over a bit. He came up beside me and stretched out, being very careful not to bump into my side. I closed my eyes, and once again, I passed out for the night.

~*~

When I woke up it was almost 7pm. I slept over 12 hours again. Eric was sitting next to me reading a book. He looked up when he heard me stir. He looked much better, he looked like he had slept, and changed into nice clothes. My own hand went up to my hair. But I didn't have to worry. Eric had put it up into a pony-tail while I slept.

"Eric..", I said, just testing my voice. It seemed to be back.

"When can I get out of here?"

He laughed. "I'm taking you home tonight. I was just waiting for you to wake up. I sat up in my bed and looked around. There were flowers everywhere. Noticing that I was looking at the arrangements, Eric grabbed a stack of cards and handed them to me.

"These are from your friends."

I looked through the notes. I had one from Pam and everyone at Fangtasia. It simply said, _Glad you didn't die_. I laughed a little at that one. There was one from Tara, Amelia, JB, Alcide, Calvin Norris, and Sam. Sam's card was nice. Inside he had written, _Enjoy your 2 week vacation. You'll need it to recover. Don't worry about the bar, I have it under control._ I smiled and showed it to Eric. He nodded as if he knew.

"I talked to Sam. He came to visit you and suggested some time off. I agreed that it might be a good idea for you to rest for a while."

"Eric, when I thought I was going to die..." I choked up and started crying.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, I do. It's just that. I wasn't scared. I wasn't afraid to die. The only thing I was scared of, was not spending any more time with you. Like our love would be cut short."

"Sookie, You scared me. When you were in the operating room, I was so worried that you weren't going to make it..." He let his voice trail off. Instead of continuing to speak he stood up and came over to me. He bent his face down and kissed me gently on the lips. He ran his hands over my face and down my shoulders, like he was trying to convince himself that I really was alive.

"Eric, can you help me get dressed?"

"Of course." He helped me stand up, which hurt, but I was tough. He helped me out of the hospital gown and into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that he had brought to the hospital for me.

"I guess I'm not going to win any beauty pageants look like this." I tried to laugh at myself, but all I wanted to do was cry.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Even in sweat pants and a t-shirt, you are a vision of beauty." He gathered up the rest of my belongings, and before I could protest, he picked me up under my knees and by my back.

"Come on babe, I'm taking you home." He kissed my temple and started walking towards the administration desk.

~*~

By the time we checked out of the hospital and got to Eric's house it was 9pm. I felt disgustingly gross. All I wanted was to take a bath, brush my teeth, and snuggle up with my viking. Eric had carried me into the house then went back out to the car for my overnight bag. When he came back in he dropped the bag and picked me back up.

"Would you like a bath, lover?"

He must have been reading my mind. I laid my head on his chest and nodded. I let him carry me upstairs to his bathroom. As soon as he sat me down I grabbed the toothbrush that I had left there. I found my toothpaste and immediately went to work on my teeth. Once I was done I felt a little better. While I was brushing my teeth Eric had started running the bath water for me. I turned around and he was in the midst of stripping down. Even being as hurt as I was, I could feel my lower abdomen warming.

"Eric.."

"Don't worry love. We aren't doing anything tonight. I'm just going to bath you, and hold you."

That sounded wonderful. Once he was done undressing himself he came over to me and lifted my shirt over my head. Next he unclasped my bra then removed my sweat pants and underwear. It felt normal, until I realized the huge bandage on my side.

"Can I get this wet?"

"Here let me take care of that." He pulled the bandage off to reveal stitches. He bit down on his finger and dabbed it over the cuts. "This should make it heal faster." I noticed he had brought a little bag upstairs with him. He reached in and pulled out what looked like a clear band aid. He took it out of the package and very gently placed it over my stitches.

"Here, water tight, now you can get a bath." I smiled and made my way towards the large whirlpool tub. Eric was having none of that. He picked me up and gently placed me in the water, then climbed in with me. For a second I just leaned back against him, feeling the jets massage my sore body. I didn't even want to move. I had been through so much, I just wanted a few moments of peace. Eric must have felt that through our bond. He leaned back in the tub and slid me closer to him. My back was against his chest and his arms around me. I reached up and held on to his hands. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and let out a soft sigh.

"It's okay, I have you. Just relax." He leaned down to kiss my forehead and then the tip of my nose. I laughed a little and squeezed his hands tighter.

"How about I bath you, and then get you into a clean nightgown and off to bed."

"That would be wonderful."

Eric reached over to a small soap dish and lathered up his hands. His fingers worked magic all over my back and arms. Then he turned me around and made sure to get my neck and chest. When he got to my breasts I was almost positive he was going to do something sexual but he didn't. He took them in his hands and cleaned them just like the rest of me. He slid down my stomach than had me lift my legs to him. He washed one, and then the other, then my most intimate places. He managed all this, without once making it sexual. For that I was definitely grateful.

"Can you wash my hair too?"

"Of course lover, let me drain this water first."

He pulled the plug on the tub and got out for a minute. He thoroughly dried himself, but stayed nude. Once he was done he ran downstairs and came back up with a large glass. By that point I was shivering so he turned the water back on to refill the tub. This time instead of getting in with me he knelt by the edge. While the tub was filling he sat the glass down and gave me a wonderful massage. I groaned when his fingers hit just the right spot. I was absolutely in heaven. Once the tub was full he picked up the glass and filled it with water, playfully dumping it on my head to get my hair wet. I sputtered through the water that made it's way down my face.

"Very funny Eric." He laughed and kissed my lips.

"I know."

He finished washing my hair without incident. When he was done he drained the water again and got me out of the tub. He grabbed a large white fluffy towel and began drying me off. Once he was done he picked up a soft pink robe that was hanging on the door. I never noticed it before.

"I hope you don't mind. I bought this for you. I know you don't like feeling like a kept woman. But I thought this might be nice." I smiled and slid into the robe he was holding open for me. He reached around my waist and tied it in the middle. Then he grabbed a much larger white robe and wrapped it around himself.

"Come, lets go sit by the fire." We headed downstairs. He sat me down on the soft fur rug in front of the fire, then he went over to my overnight bag and grabbed my hairbrush and a hair tie.

"May I?", He asked pointing the brush at my hair.

"Of course."

He sat down behind me and started gently brushing my hair. For the second time that night, I was in heaven. We didn't even need words right then. I was his, and he was mine. The love through our bond was so strong that I felt tears well up in my eyes. When he was done brushing my hair he put it in one simple braid and twisted my hair tie around the end. I reached back and felt the braid.

"I didn't know you could braid hair." That got a chuckle out of him. "I can do many things Sookie, I have had a thousand years to learn." It was my turn to laugh. It hurt to laugh, but it also made me feel warm inside. I looked up at a clock. It was only 11:30pm. I smiled at the thought that I still had all night with my viking. I started to lean back so I could lay down on the soft fur rug. Before my back even touched the floor Eric had his hand on it.

"Wait a second, lover."

He went into a closet and proceeded to pull out several pillows. He came back over to me and arranged them on the floor like a bed and gently laid me on top of them.

"Eric, you know what I was thinking?"

"What is that?"

"I was staked twice in the same night." I let out a giggle and touched my shoulder where I had been staked the first time. It was pretty much healed over. Thankfully Eric had tended to it before we went back to my house to retrieve my things.

"I know, Lover. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He fell forward and put his head in his hands. "What good am I if I can't keep you safe?"

I reached up and pulled his hands from his face, holding onto them tightly.

"Eric, I put myself in front of that stake because I love you. Nothing you could have done would have stopped that. Now, please come lay down next to me and hold me."

Eric crawled on top of the pillows with me and wrapped his arms around me. I turned and nuzzled my head against his chest. "I promise I'll try to be a little less reckless when it comes to stakes."

He laughed and I felt it rumble through his chest. "I promise I'll stop putting you in situations where you are facing the pointy end of one."

Eric reached down and brush his hands over my cheek. "Try to sleep for a little while. I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, I was asleep again.

-----------------------------------------------------------

I managed to squeek out another chapter before I left for a few days with the in-laws. It is doubtful that I will get another chapter done before the 1st of December. But I do promise that as soon as I get home another one will be on it's way. Thank you again to everyone who has sent me reviews. I truly do appreciate all the compliments!


	12. Chapter 12

Dead and Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue.

Rating: M

Okay, time for a time line update for those of you who might be lost.

Friday- Eric walks in on Sookie dancing. Dinner date.  
Saturday- Sookie goes to Target, Fangtasia, and the dance club with Eric.  
Sunday- Sookie gets staked by Thomas and later the King.  
Monday- Sookie spends Monday night in the hospital.  
Tuesday- Sookie is released from the hospital Tuesday night.

That brings us up to Chapter 12. This chapter will actually begin on Thursday. Excuse the fluff. But Sookie does have a life outside of Eric. So I do need to account for her days. Occasionally. Don't worry, there will be plenty of Eric/Sookie goodness coming up!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up and stretched. I looked over to Eric and and brushed a stray piece of hair out of his face. It was Thursday morning. I glanced at the alarm clock. It was 11am. I had spent the past few days in Eric's house. I was healing nicely and feeling much better. I stood up and went over to his closet, pulling out a pair of my jeans and one of his sweaters. I grabbed a bra and panties out of the dresser and turned to leave the room. Before I left I stopped to marvel at my clothes so neatly hanging next to his. Just like it had always been like that.

While I had been healing, Eric had sent Pam to my house to clean up the mess and to bring me some clothes and basic needs. Pam and I were becoming good friends. I liked that. I never had a ton of girlfriends. So Pam really entertained me.

Wednesday night, when Eric went to Fangtasia, he insisted that Pam stay behind with me. She had sat in the living room with me and watched Buffy re-runs, laughing like childhood friends. When she let her guard down she was really funny and fun to be around. She had insisted on painting my finger nails and toe nails screaming red. She convinced me Eric would love it.

Suddenly, I snapped back to the present. I was standing naked in the hallway. Maybe I should get dressed. I went into the bathroom and took a long hot shower. It was empty without Eric, but we hadn't had sex in days. He was too afraid to hurt me. Maybe tonight he'd change his tune. I finished showering and pulled on my underwear, my jeans, and his sweater. It was much to big for me, but I liked wearing it. It smelled like him. I pulled my hair up into a pony-tail and didn't bother with make-up. I practically skipped downstairs to the kitchen.

I plucked a note off the table. It was now our tradition. Eric would leave me a note before going to bed for the night. I never knew how he got out of bed without waking me, but he managed. This morning was no different.

_Sookie,_

_Try to relax today. Maybe tonight you can come to Fangtasia with me. However, you will not be leaving my sight tonight. You've already met the sharp end of a stake too many times for my liking. You will just sit with me and listen. Please try to spend your day relaxing._

_Love,_

_E_

I laughed. He obviously knew better. I wouldn't just sit around all day. I'd been itching to get out of the house for days now. I found some paper and a pen and wrote a little note of my own.

_Eric,_

_You should know better. I'm going to drive to Bon Temps and head to Merlotte's. I'd at least like to make an appearance and personally thank Sam for the time off. I may stop by a store or two on the way back here. I promise I won't get myself into trouble. I should be back by 7pm._

_Love,_

_Sookie_

I grabbed the keys to his corvette off the mantle. Pam had brought my car to me, but I liked driving his car so much better. He never seemed to mind. He only occasionally made jokes about me eventually crashing it. I knew I was much more careful with that car that he was. I looked in the mirror and decided to put my own sweater on. Eric's was falling off of me and if I were to go out in public I should at least look presentable. I went back upstairs and creeped into the light tight bedroom that we shared, fumbling around until I found one of my sweaters. I took his off and placed it on the hanger. Then slid on my emerald green sweater. I went over to the bed, kissed Eric's cheek and crept back out of the room.

Once I had made it downstairs and outside the cool fall air hit me. It was crisp, but I loved it. I had spent a few days in the house and I was glad to be out and about. I tossed my purse on the passenger seat beside me and started up Eric's car. It purred to life and I shivered. I loved that sound. I backed out of his driveway and started towards Bon Temps. It was about an hour drive. Eric always made it much faster, but I drove like a person that could actually die. I enjoyed the drive. It was such a nice day. I only wished Eric could spend it with me. I felt a pang in my heart when I thought about him never being able to enjoy a nice car ride during the day. But then I realized that I had many nights with him. As much as I love the sun, I was starting to cherish my nights. I lost track of time and before I knew it, I was pulling into Merlotte's.

I jumped out of the car and grabbed my purse. I locked up Eric's car. He may leave it unlocked, but I wasn't risking it. As soon as I stepped into Merlotte's I felt tons of eyes on me. Everyone knew what had happened. Well, they didn't know _exactly_ what happened. But they knew that I had been staked and spent a night or two in the hospital. I tried to shut out all the thoughts. They were all the same. They were thinking that if I just spent my time like a normal God fearing Christian that I wouldn't have been staked.

I walked back towards Sam's office. I knocked on the door until I heard him yell to come in. When I walked in his eyes lit up and he jumped up to hug me.

"Sookie, your looking so much better!"

"Thanks Sam, I'm feeling better. I just wanted to stop by and thank you for the time off. I'm going to enjoy getting my life back in order again."

"Of course, Eric told me you were moving in with him." He couldn't really hide the fact that he didn't like it one bit.

"Yes, but I'm not quitting Sam. I plan on working my shifts just like I always have. Eric and I have come to an understanding. I enjoy working here and have no intention of giving that up." I flashed him a smile. He couldn't help smiling back.

"Let me get you a drink."

"How about a ginger ale. I have Eric's corvette. I don't want any accidents."

"He let's you drive that thing?", he asked. I laughed.

"Yeah, he realizes that I drive it more carefully than he does."

Sam just shook his head and walked me out to the bar. I made sure to put up a mental block to protect myself from the nasty thoughts. Most of them coming from Arlene. I sat and sipped a ginger ale with Sam and made small talk. We laughed and joked for an hour or two. Then I realized I had to get going. It was almost 5pm.

"I have to get going, Sam. Thanks again for the time off." I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. He just smiled.

"Anytime Sookie."

I left Merlotte's and headed back to Eric's car. There was a little note stuck in the windshield. How could Eric have done that? He didn't know I was coming to Merlotte's, he was still sleeping. I picked it up to look at it. It wasn't Eric's stationary. This was just a plain white piece of paper. I unfolded the note and glanced over it.

_It's not over. They will never rest until the fangbangers are dead along with their Satan spawned lovers. This will be the only warning you will get. Leave the vampire and come back to Bon Temps._

I shivered and got in the car. I made sure to lock the doors. Suddenly, I didn't feel like shopping. I stuffed the note in my purse, then I put Eric's car in drive and high-tailed it back to Shreveport. I was driving like Eric. When I finally got to Eric's house I grabbed my purse and ran to his front door. I fumbled with the keys until I found the right one. I clicked the car alarm on Eric's key chain and ran into the house. As soon as the door was shut behind me I locked it and leaned up against it. I was panting and out of breath.

I heard stirring upstairs. I grabbed the note I had left Eric that morning and tossed it in the trash. I ran up the steps and crashed right into Eric.

I would have fell back down the steps if he didn't catch me. He looked sleepy. His hair was a mess and he had only managed to put on a pair of sleep pants. Seeing him in all his glory almost calmed me.

"Sookie, what the hell?"

"Eric, I went to Merlotte's today." I could see him getting angry.

"Let's go downstairs and I'll tell you." I turned around and walked back down the steps and sat on the kitchen chair. He warmed himself up a blood and sat down next to me.

"Now what's going on?"

"I know you didn't want me to leave. But I couldn't just sit here all day. I decided to go to Merlotte's to thank Sam for the time off. I stayed there a while and chatted with Sam. When I left there was a note on your car." I got up and walked to the door where I had dropped my purse. I picked it up and brought it back to the table. I pulled out the note and handed it to Eric. He read it, then crumpled it.

"You won't go to Fangtasia tonight."

"Eric, you can't keep me locked up here. Besides, if it is me that they are after, we have a better chance of finding them if I'm with you."

"You want me to put you in danger... again"

"Look, It's the only way. I won't leave your sight all night. I promise." I risked a glance at him. He looked like he was both angry and amused.

"Sookie, you must have a death wish. If you must go, then you can go. But you will not leave my side. You will sit at a table with me."

"Fine.", I said. He leaned over the table and kissed me.

"I need a shower." When he said that I flashed him a big smile.

"How about I join you?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, I promise." I started to pull my shirt over my head. I was teasing him, running my hand over my stomach and then onto my sweater. Before I could blink he had me in his arms and was caring me up the stairs. When we got up to the bathroom we became frenzied. I knew Eric had been miserable without being able to take me.

Eric's hand slipped his hands up my shirt, cupping my bra in his hands he ran his fingers over it. He pulled his hands out and ripped my sweater off of me. I leaned back against the counter and started arching my back for him. He reached around me and unsnapped my bra. He tossed it with my sweater and went to work on my jeans. He was in such a hurry that he snapped the button and almost broke the zipper ripping my jeans off of me. He stepped back to admire me in just my black thong. I turned my back to him and wiggled my butt a bit. He kneeled down and lightly nipped at the flesh. I almost jumped out of my skin. I hadn't expected it to feel so good. He spun me around and ripped my thong off of me. I could tell by the state of his sleep pants that he was excited. I ran my hand down his chest and started tugging at the pants. I pulled them down and he stepped out. He turned around to turn the shower water on. He turned back to me licking his lips.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless." His obscene words did things to me that they shouldn't. I felt tingling between my legs and I let out a little moan. He opened the shower and I stepped in, he was in right behind me. I let the warm water beat down on me for a second. I was feeling adventurous. I pushed him back against the wall opposite of me. He groaned but I pointed to the wall, motioning for him to stay.

I leaned back against the other wall, letting the water come down on me. I ran my hands over my breasts and down my stomach. I had done this more times than I cared to admit. Every time I did, I was thinking of Eric and the first shower we shared. My hands kept sliding down my body. When I got to my mound I slipped a finger in to test my wetness. I moaned loudly and started rubbing my nub. I glanced up at Eric. He was rock hard and trying not to touch himself. I bit my lip and moaned louder. I looked straight into his eyes while I rubbed myself. Moaning his name over and over. He looked like he was going to explode.

"Sookie..." He took a step towards me but I motioned for him to go back. I arched my back against the wall, I started rubbing myself faster, gasping and moaning. I was surprised at myself for being so brazen. But Eric was loving it. I hadn't taken my eyes off of him since I started. I started to feel my climax coming. I arched my back harder, pushing my breasts out. I was screaming his name at this point. My climax came hard. I was panting and sweating and gasping his name.

"I'm fucking you right this instant." He came across the shower to me and dropped to his knees. I threw one leg over his shoulder as he lapped at my mound. He had me ready again in no time. He kissed a trail back up my stomach. He replaced his mouth with his fingers. His lips wrapped around my nipple and started sucking. Before I even knew it, he bit me. It was the perfect mix of pleasure and pain. I was bucking my hips against him and begging for him to give it to me.

"Turn around" He grunted in my ear. I obeyed. I felt his hard length pressing against my back, then he slid down a little bit. He grabbed my hips then thrust in. There was no finessing it this time. He slammed into me. I gasped and pounded my fists against the wall of the shower. He was pulling out and sliding in very hard and very fast. I whimpered and moaned. He reached around and played with my nipples. I could barely keep standing. But he wouldn't let me crumple just yet. He reached up and tugged my hair a little. I had never thought I'd be turned on by hair pulling, but it was so sexy when he did it. When he tugged again I came undone. My climax triggered his and soon I was out of breath, and if he could breath, he'd be panting. He gently pulled out of me and turned me around to face him.

"I'm sorry that was so rough, but I had to have all of you."

"I enjoyed it." I smiled and reached up to give him a kiss. We finished cleaning each other in the shower and got out to dry off. Eric put on a pair of blue jeans that made his ass look amazing and a black t-shirt. Since I was no longer posing as a waitress, I put on a white skirt that fell an inch or two above my knees, and a soft blue sweater. I dried my hair and pulled it up in a pony-tail, curling the ends. I applied the tiniest bit of make up and smiled.

"You ready?" I heard Eric yell up the stairs.

"Coming now!" I ran into the bedroom and slipped on a modest pair of blue heels. I grabbed my purse and suddenly remembered the reason for going to Fangtasia. I was, once again, in danger. I sighed and then pulled myself together. Tonight I wasn't leaving Eric's side. He would protect me.

When I got downstairs Eric was smiling at me appreciatively.

"You look beautiful."

"I don't really look like someone who would normally frequent Fangtasia."

He laughed and kissed my head. "You're right, and that's a good thing."

We walked outside and slipped into his car. He gave me one last kiss before starting the car and heading to Fangtasia.

-------------------------------------------

I want to wish everyone a Happy Holiday. Also, thank you for all the reviews. They really mean alot to me! I'm going to keep trying to write until I leave for the holidays. Who knows how much I'll get done though.


	13. Chapter 13

Dead and Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue.

Rating: M

I know I keep saying no more chapters until after Thanksgiving. But it just isn't working out like that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time we pulled up to Fangtasia I was Eric's favorite color...red. He decided to tease me there and say every obscene thing he could think of while we were driving. I blushed so hard that I know looked like a tomato. Technically I did start it when I used the F word in reference to our love making. He seemed to get a kick out of it so I spoke a little more freely. I had hoped my Grandmother wasn't rolling in her grave hearing my words.

Eric was at the car door before I could even get my seat belt unbuckled. He opened it and did this hugely overdone bow. I couldn't help but laugh and climb out. It wasn't until I saw the smirk on his face that I realized his overdone bow, was simply a ploy to see up my skirt. I wagged my finger at him and made a "tsk, tsk" sound. He could only laugh.

We walked into the employee entrance of Fangtasia and headed to his office. Pam was already in there waiting. She was working tonight because she had on an all black skin tight dress and dark make-up. She always cracked me up. When she wasn't working at Fangtasia she was much more of a pastel kind of vamp. I smiled and she just rolled her eyes at the outfit.

"I've got a game plan." She announced, quite proudly.

"Here's what we are going to do. Sookie, you need to be able to hear everyone. But you also can't leave Eric's sight. So you will make rounds with Eric. When he goes to greet other vampires you will stay with him. Listen for the humans. I'm sure Eric will also take you for a twirl around the floor. Just keep your ears open at all times." I nodded in agreement and looked up at Eric. He actually looked quite proud of his child.

"Pam, If Sookie needs to attend to any human necessities, you will escort her into the ladies room. I don't want to make a scene by walking in there myself." I looked down and blushed. The thought of needing Pam in the ladies room with me was crazy. But then I remembered my shoulder and ribs. I guess I needed more protection than I'd like to.

"Sookie, you ready for this?" Pam looked at me questioningly. I straightened my hair and nodded. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth she would hear how scared I was. We all started heading towards the door. Eric grabbed Pam's wrist at the last second. He spoke so low I could barely hear him. "Pam, she is my life, we must make sure she stays safe."

I couldn't help but smile as I walked out of the office and onto the main floor. But before my foot even touched the main floor Eric's arm was around mine. He had a death grip and I had to poke him a few times to get him to loosen up his grip. The first thing we did was go grab up his normal seat. Instead of sitting across from me like he normally did he sat next to me. His hand hadn't left my shoulder yet. A waitress came over and took our drink order. O neg for Eric, cola for me. I settled into the seat and opened my mind. The wave of thought hit me like a ton of bricks. Sex, sex, more sex, kinky sex. It was all these people were thinking about. I tried to close my eyes and let it flow through me. But I was getting nothing. I turned to Eric and shook my head. The waitress came back with our drinks. After taking a sip of my cola I turned to Eric.

"Nothing. Just sex talk."

"You might here something when we make our rounds. When we do, I do not want you leaving my side for even a second. Pam is going to be close behind us, making sure that your back is covered."

I let out a little sigh.

"I know you may think they are after all vampire lovers, but listen to me when I say this. You are a big target. Almost everyone knows you. And anyone who knows me, knows how important you are to me." He leaned over and kissed my head. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of my shampoo. I let my hand slide down to his thigh and rest on it. I didn't want to move. I was so comfortable here. But I knew I had a job to do. A job I had willingly taken on. After a few moments of comfort, Eric stood and helped me up. "Ready?", He asked while holding my hands. "As I'll ever be, boss." I smiled up at him and he laughed a little.

Making our rounds turned out to be quite boring. All I was getting was sex talk from all of the humans, and Eric's small talk wasn't much better. We were visiting our last table when I heard something of interest. It was coming from the human, sitting with the vamp that Eric was talking to. I plastered a smile on my face and opened my mind.

_Look at that stupid bitch. Hanging all over him. Just wait until she sees the gun I plan on using. One of those to her pretty blond head and her vamp won't be so cocky. Should have never sent Thomas in to kill. I'll do this one myself. Be done with them all. Idiots are expecting the FotS. Genius plan to blame it on them. Stupid Thomas didn't even know who he was working for. They won't know til it's too late. That will teach the stupid vamps to take someones wife._

I tried not to gasp but instead just smiled wider and looked up at Eric adoringly. I slid my hand up his back and tapped his shoulder lightly. He smiled and excused himself from the company. He escorted me back to our table. I leaned over and whispered everything I'd heard into his ear. He made a motion for Pam to come to our table. After I finished explaining it to her I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Pam, bring him to my office. And be careful." Pam smiled, showing just a little bit of fang. Eric stood and walked me to his office. Once we got back there I started pacing. Eric had sat down on the edge of his desk and was watching me go back and forth. If I was driving him nuts he didn't say anything. After what seemed like hours, Pam dragged the man in.

She threw him into the same chair that had been previously occupied by Thomas. She reached into the closet and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, snapping him to the chair. When I seen the handcuffs I arched one eyebrow and looked at Eric. He licked his lips and the corners of his mouth turned up a little. I knew I was in trouble later. The sound of screaming brought me back to earth.

Pam had grabbed the gun from the mans waist and had it to his throat.

"Is that what you planned on using to kill our Sookie?" I tried to ignore the fact that she said our. His thoughts were screaming through my mind.

_Go ahead. Kill me. You've taken my wife. Do it, kill me now. I won't live without her._

"He wants to die. You've take his wife. He has nothing to live for." I looked up at Eric, wondering if he would feel the same if something happened to me. He stood up and put his arms around me.

"You freak, you fucking freak. How do you know what I'm thinking?" Pam jammed the gun into his throat.

"You will speak nicely to our Sookie." I noticed she said our again. I was going to have to talk to Eric about that. It was creeping me out.

"Pam, just call the cops. He's human. This is nothing more than a grudge against vamps. Let the police take care of it. Kill him will just give him what he wants." Pam sat the gun down on Eric's desk and picked up the phone.

"You know Sookie, before you came along, we never had to call the police." She smiled after she said it, but it still gave me the chills. I knew why they never had to call the police. I pushed the thought away from my head. We sat there in silence waiting for the police. Well, they sat there in silence. I was listening to the man's thoughts. His name was John. His wife was in her 20's. She fell in love with a vampire and he turned her. Luckily they had no children. But he was worried all the same. He knew that he'd spend the rest of his life in jail for his role in the murders of Fangtasia's waitresses. These weren't vamps that he killed. These were humans.

By the time the police came to the club I was almost asleep on the sofa. Eric was sitting on one end. I had my head in his lap and my legs stretched out. He was tracing his finger tips over my face. Pam was sitting on the edge of Eric's desk babysitting John. When the police came in I was so sleepy I didn't even flinch. Eric didn't even bother getting up. He spoke to the police and informed them of the situation. They hauled John out of the bar. My eyes were so heavy it felt like a struggle to keep them open.

"Time?" It was all I could say to him without yawning. I heard a deep chuckle.

"Midnight, dear one, are you tired?" I nodded yes and rolled over. My cheek was pressed against his lap, my face turned towards his body. He kept gently rubbing my face.

"Sookie, I've been called away."

"Why?"

"Tribunal. I killed the king. I told you it wouldn't go away easily." I flung myself off his lap.

"And when were you planning on telling me?"

"I leave at 2am." I jumped off the sofa and stood in front of him. I head Pam quietly excuse herself.

"You leave in 2 hours and you decide that you are going to tell me now?" My eyes filled with tears. I couldn't believe he'd do this to me.

We sat in silence for almost 45 minutes. He looked lost in thought, and I was hurt. After a while he stood up and made his way across the room to me. He dropped down to one knee in front of me. I gasped. He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it up. The ring was exactly how I remembered it. It wasn't a dream. I had really been in his body. I pushed that from my mind and tried to focus on him.

"Sookie Stackhouse, I love you. Tonight I'm leaving for a tribunal. I may or may not return. I know you said it was too soon for marriage. But we don't have to get married right away. I want to leave tonight, knowing that if I come back, I have someone waiting for me. Someone who will marry me one day. And if I don't come back, I want to die, knowing that you would have married me if we'd had the time together. I wanted to wait for the perfect time, but I suppose there never really is one." He paused like he was going to take a deep breath. A breath we both knew was unnecessary. "Sookie, will you marry me?" The tears that had been welling in my eyes now overflowed. I cried harder than I had ever cried in my life. I stood him up and threw my arms around him. I buried my head in his chest and sobbed. I couldn't stand the thought of losing him. I didn't want to spend one minute away from him. It was that realization that gave me the strength to answer. I pushed away from him a little bit and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, Eric Northman, I will marry you." Bloody tears ran down his face. He lifted my engagement ring out of the box and placed it on my finger. It fit perfectly. I threw my arms back around him and continued crying. I didn't even want to think of what would happen if he didn't return.

"I will go with you."

"You can't Sookie."

"Please, Eric, please take me"

"I can't, if the worst happens. They will not spare you." I heard a sharp knock on the door. I looked at the clock. it was just barely 1am. Pam stepped in with a man in a suit. He was tall, dark, and looked deadly. Eric seemed to know him and he bowed a little. I clung to Eric tighter.

"Sookie, I have to go." He bent down and gave me a bittersweet kiss. "I this is the last kiss I ever give you, please remember it forever." I cried and pleaded with him not to go, I clung to him until Pam pulled me off. Then I clawed and scratched her, trying to get away, until Eric was almost out the door. He turned back. "Sookie, I love you." I reached for him and cried. "I love you too."

When the door shut I collapsed. I knew Pam had let me fight her. I wouldn't have survived if she had been angry enough to fight back. I sunk to the floor and cried. In a rare display of human emotion, Pam sat down next to me and held me.

"Why pam?"

"Because that is what happens Sookie."

"But he did it to save me. Castro would have killed us both."

"I know" I looked up at Pam. She was crying too.

"Pam, why did you keep saying _our_ Sookie earlier?"

"Because, Eric asked me to take care of you if anything happens and he can't return. He wants you to live with me and for me to watch out for you."

"But Pam, you'd hate that." After I said it, she almost look like she was hurt.

"No Sookie, no I wouldn't."

She held me close to her and let me cry. I laid my head on her chest and cried myself to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------

Okay, don't kill me for the cliff hanger, I just can't help myself. Lol.


	14. Chapter 14

Dead and Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue.

Rating: M

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up at 4am. I was laying on the sofa and felt hands tangled in my hair. My heart skipped a beat. I expected look up and see my viking staring back at me. But it was Pam. She must have picked me up and moved me to the sofa. We were sitting like Eric and I had been. She had pulled my pony-tail out so she could run her fingers through my hair. I lifted my hands up to rub my eyes. They were puffy and swollen from crying. The emotion from earlier started to flood back and I started crying again.

"Shh. Sookie, calm down." Pam was running her fingers through my hair.

"Pam, they have Eric."

"I know."

"When will we know what happened?"

"I don't know. I closed up the bar, but I didn't have the heart to wake you. Do you want to go back to Eric's now?"

I slowly sat up and looked down at my hand. My ring sparkled under the light. I tried to choke back the tears that were coming again. I stood up and tried to collect myself. Pam stood behind me and followed me out the door. Flipping off the light and locking up. Once we were outside I handed her the keys to Eric's corvette. We slid into the car and drove home in complete silence.

Once we got back to the house I kicked my heels off into a corner.

"I have another 45 minutes before I must sleep. Would you like me to stay downstairs with you for a while?" Pam was trying so hard to be considerate that I started crying again. She sat down on the sofa and I sat next to her.

"What will I do if he doesn't come back?"

"You will survive. Eric knows that you will. Sookie, I know I'm...distant sometimes. But we are friends. Eric is not only my maker, but my friend."

"I know Pam. But why does it seem like our love is doomed to fail"

"Maybe you are looking at it wrong. Do you realize after each incident, you guys become closer?"

"I guess."

Pam stood up and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I must sleep Sookie. I suggest you do the same." I followed her upstairs and went into Eric's room. I said goodnight to Pam and then shut the door behind me. I slid down the door and cried my heart out. I felt like I had been crying for hours. When I looked up at the clock I realized I really had been crying for hours. It was almost 8am. I knew that I was never going to sleep. I stood up and went over to the closet. I stripped off everything I was wearing besides my panties. I reached into the closet and pulled out one of Eric's long button up shirts. I slid it on and buttoned it up. I threw myself over his bed. I reached up to the night stand and picked up our picture. I still couldn't remember where it had been taken. I laid my head onto it and cried. When I went to put it back I seen a note on the table. It was from Eric. I hadn't seen it yesterday. I held onto the envelope almost scared to open it. When I finally got the courage to open it, it was a letter, not just a short note.

_Sookie, My love,_

_If you are reading this I've gone to the tribunal. I know your hurt and maybe a little angry. Just know I am doing everything in my power to come back to you._

_I wrote this letter before we left for Fangtasia. So I'm just going to hope and assume that you have your engagement ring on. I'll be dreaming about you, on our wedding day, in a beautiful white gown. You will look lovely. I will try to believe that I will see that day. If I do not, please know, you will be taken care of._

_You and Pam will split everything I own. The house, the bar, my monetary assets, everything will be split between you. I have written Pam a similar letter. I want you to let her take care of you. I know she can be difficult, but that is a quality that you both share._

_I want to believe I will come back to you. But if I don't. Please don't mourn me forever. You deserve love. It nearly breaks me to think of you with another man, but you deserve someone to love you. You are a treasure Sookie._

_If I do come back, please know that I will love you every day for the rest of time. I will make every day count. I know I haven't always been the perfect man but I swear I will try to be._

_Please don't cry Sookie. I know you are. But please, try to smile for me._

_I love you forever,_

_Eric_

I stared at the note for the longest time. He never signed his notes as Eric, he usually signed them with only an E. But this one was serious. I was just about to set the note back when I felt a horrible stab of pain. It felt like someone had whipped me across my back. I screamed out and held onto the bed. But the pain didn't stop. It felt like I was being whipped over and over again. I laid there in agony. Screaming and crying into the bed. It went on for hours. It stopped briefly, then the pain resumed, this time on my chest. I felt whip after whip over my heart. I clutched my chest and cried. The pain was so horrible I couldn't hold on any longer. I passed out.

~*~

I woke up to Pam shaking me. My face was wet. She had thrown water on me.

"Sookie, Sookie, what happened?"

"I felt like I was being whipped."

"Can you stand?" I tried to stand, every inch of me hurt. Pam walked me over to a mirror. What I seen horrified me. I had welts all over my body. From head to toe. Eric's shirt was soaked in blood.

"P-Pam, what happened?"

"I don't know, Sookie." She bit her bottom lip. I could tell she was lying.

"Pam, please tell me the truth."

"You're feeling Eric's pain. That is normal for bondeds. But not to this extent. Your bond must be stronger than we thought."

"I don't feel anything Pam." I started shaking.

"Does that mean he's gone?"

"I don't know Sookie. We need to get you cleaned up. I called Fangtasia and told them to forget about opening. I can't leave you and go there." She put on hand on my shoulder and guided me to the bathroom. She helped me undress and fill the tub. She helped me in then helped me bath. I didn't have the strength to be embarrassed. When I was done she dried me off and put me in sweat pants and one of Eric's t-shirts.

"Let's go downstairs. I'll brush your hair." I followed her downstairs. I was too numb to do anything but obey. I settled in front of the fireplace and she sat behind me. The clock on the mantle said it was 8pm. I watched the flames of the fireplace dance while Pam brushed my hair and pulled it into a pony-tail.

"Do you want me to try to heal you?"

"No, the bath made me feel a little better."

"It may leave nasty scars."

"I know. I just, I just can't right now Pam."

"You know he'd give his life for you."

"He might be doing that right now." I teared up just thinking about it.

"I do want to marry him Pam. It isn't how I ever imagined it. I thought I'd have children. That I'd have a husband who could push our child on the swing in the sunlight." I sniffled.

"But you know what, it doesn't matter if I never have that. I realized the only thing that matters to me, is that Eric is my family. And you too Pam. You both are the only family I have. My brother betrayed me, my parents died, my Grandmother was murdered, and my Great-Grandfather is a fairy who has no real interest in my life."

I looked up at Pam, searching for a response, bloody tears were dripping down her face, she motioned for me to continue.

"I thought we would be a family. Me, Eric, and you. Now Eric may not ever come home."

I sunk my face into my hands and wept openly. Pam slid herself over so she was next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Sookie, you know I am no good at human displays of emotion. But you are family to me, and always will be." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. I leaned my head against her shoulder and cried some more.

We sat there in silence for a while. She didn't dare turn on the t.v. and I wouldn't move. I just watched the flames dance in the fireplace. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. I jumped up and answered it. There was a man in black staring at me.

"Ms. Stackhouse?" I nodded, but I knew it wasn't going to be good. I slouched against the door and started crying.

"Ms. Stackhouse, there is something I was sent to give you."

"What is it? Did they send me back his body?" I was choking back tears and fighting the urge to vomit. Pam was taking it all in from behind me. She was rubbing my back. I knew she was crying too.

"No, Sookie, He came to deliver me." I pushed past the guy in the black suit and seen him standing there. He was ragged, his hair matted with blood. He had the same welts over his body that I had. The second I seen him I ran out to him. I ignored the fact that I had no shoes on. I jumped into his arms. We both winced when we bumped our wounds against each other, but we didn't dare move. I put my hands on his face and pressed my lips against him. I was scared to ever move. I came up for air and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Eric.."

"Shh. Just enjoy the moment Sookie."

I was silent. I held onto him tight, swearing to myself that I would never let him go again.

He carried me up the steps and into his house. Pam laid a hand on his shoulder, then made herself scarce. The man in the suit left and it was just me and Eric. He carried me upstairs and into his bedroom. He sat on the edge of his bed. I was wrapped around his waist and I wasn't letting go. He slid his hands up the back of my shirt and felt the welts.

"Sookie, you felt my pain?"

"It was horrible. I have the welts everywhere. What happened?"

"They punished me. They whipped me and beat me. And then I was ordered to pay a very large fine. Considering the alternative, I am grateful for such a light punishment. I had friends among the tribunal. They pleaded my case. It was, after all, self-defense."

"I would hardly call it a light punishment. I felt like I was going to die."

He picked up my hand and looked at the engagement ring.

"You kept it on."

"Of course I did Eric. I love you."

"I love you too."

"You need a shower." I finally climbed off his lap and stood up. I reached down for his hand and he stood with me. We walked down the hall to his bathroom. I stripped him of his tattered clothing, he took off my sweatpants and t-shirt. I turned the warm water on. We both climbed in and clung to each other. There was nothing erotic about this shower. We clung to each other like life lines. Finally Eric let go of me to wash his hair. I gently rinsed out his cuts with warm water and mild soap. Once he was clean he pulled me back to him. We stood there letting the water pour down on us. He put one hand behind my head and held me close to his chest. I wept openly and freely. I let go of all my sadness. We finally got out of the shower and dried off.

Eric carried me into the bedroom and laid me on his bed. He gently spread me out on the bed. The moonlight was streaming into the room and cast a soft glow on the bed.

"Sookie, your so beautiful. And the way the moonlight is shining on you.." He didn't even finish the thought. He crawled on top of me. Gently guiding himself between my legs. He pushed a little at my opening and I wrapped my legs around his waist, guiding him in. That night, with the moonlight shining down on us, we didn't need any words, any moaning. We made love in the most pure form. He held my hands and stared into my eyes as we both climaxed. When we were done he slid off of me and pulled me into his arms. We still hadn't said a word. I gripped him tight. I was so scared that if I let him go, I'd wake up and it would all be a dream. I drifted off to sleep, never loosening my grip on him.

~*~

I woke up at glanced at the clock...3am. Eric was wide awake. I had expected him to be in down time, but he was staring at me. He had one hand cradling my head. The other was over my heart. I slid my hand up and placed it over his.

"Shh, I can feel your heartbeat." I smiled and didn't say a word. After a few minutes he pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed my palms.

"I thought I was going to die Sookie. The only thing that kept me from letting go, was the thought of coming home to you."

"I'm here, you are home."

"I've lived a long life, I've done awful things. What have I ever done to deserve you?"

I smiled. I loved when he talked sweet to me. But I knew he wasn't just saying it. He meant it. Instead of answering I leaned my face up to his and kissed him gently. "Eric.." I breathed into his mouth. "Yes?" He whispered into mine.

"You are my family. You and Pam." He smiled. "What about everyone else?"

"I have plenty of friends, but to me, you and Pam are family."

"Did you tell Pam this?"

"Yes, she said that we would always be family." He laughed a little.

"I see Pam took it easy on you."

"She was amazing."

"I'm starving lover. I don't want to feed so much that I drain you. Can we go downstairs?"

"Sure." We stood and dressed. Eric in a pair of sleep pants and me in a pair of shorts and one of Eric's t-shirts. We made our way downstairs. Pam was sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of blood in front of her. When she heard us come down she turned around and smiled. It wasn't often you seen Pam genuinely smile, so it was nice.

She stood and bowed to Eric. He would have none of that. He grabbed her hands and hugged her so tight it even surprised her.

"Eric, would you like something to eat?"

"Please." Pam nodded and went to the fridge, she pulled out a bottle of True Blood and heated it in the microwave. Then she boiled water and fixed me some instant coffee. She pulled out sugar and cream and held them up to me.

"I know you can't stand black coffee. You barely drank it the other day." I smiled and fixed my mug of coffee. We all sat at the table together in comfortable silence.

"This is like family." Pam whispered it so low I barely heard her.

"I know." I whispered back and smiled. I finished my cup of coffee and Eric finished his blood. Pam returned to her room.

"Are you ready for bed my love?"

I grinned. "Of course, my big viking?" He picked me up out of my chair and carried me back upstairs. That night we made love many times. Each one better than the last. After the last time Eric whispered in my ear, "Get some sleep. We will have a big night tomorrow evening." I nodded and fell asleep in his arms.

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------

Okay, I really swear, I'm trying to stop writing until before vacation. I just can't!


	15. Chapter 15

Dead and Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue.

Rating: M

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up again it was already 6:30pm. I tried to figure out what day it was. It was Saturday evening.. Friday morning around 1am Eric was taken, he was returned to me Friday night at 8pm. We had made love until 3am this morning. Vampire schedules were a logistic nightmare. I rolled over to hug him and found he wasn't in bed. I frowned a bit and sat up. I stretched and climbed out of bed. I heard voices downstairs so I decided to go down to the kitchen.

Eric and Pam were sitting at the kitchen table. He was pointing something out to her in a book. The second he seen me he slammed the book shut and tried to look innocent.

"I'm too tired to even ask." I just assumed it was something expensive for me and that I'd probably have to give him hell later. I fumbled around the kitchen trying to make myself a sandwich. I was starving. Every now and then I would look down at my engagement ring and smile. I was getting used to wearing it already. Once I fixed my ham sandwich I sat down next to Eric and Pam, thankful that Pam did some light grocery shopping for me earlier.

"Sorry I overslept." I rubbed my eyes a little and took a bite of my sandwich. Eric just smiled.

"Not a problem lover." When he said that Pam rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but smile. This felt normal. Well, normal for me. I guess most people don't wake up and have a sandwich with two very dangerous vampires.

"So, what is the plan for tonight?" I was really just trying to make conversation. I knew Eric had said I'd have a big night. He said tomorrow, which would imply Sunday. But we were on vampire time. I knew _tomorrow_ meant once he woke up.

Pam shrugged and so did Eric. Those two were up to something. But I decided to let it slide.

"Actually, I do have this little thing at Fangtasia." Eric tried to mention it casually, but I knew that he had something up his sleeve. How he'd manage to orchestrate something in less than 24 hours amazed me. But I knew he had connections.

"Will it land me in the hospital or you in front of a tribunal?" He laughed openly at my question.

"No, I swear it's all good."

Pam stood up to excuse herself. Then she darted out the front door.

"Okay, I'm going to ignore the fact that I know you both are up to something."

"Speaking of up to something..." He leaned over and kissed me. "I have to run to Fangtasia to prepare for this evening. You should start getting ready. Meet me there at 10pm. Pam will bring you. She shouldn't be long."

Eric took off out the door as fast as Pam had. I sighed and trudged up the stairs to the shower. I took a long hot shower. I was just drying off when I heard knocking on the bathroom door.

"Sookie, It's Pam. Can I come in?" I hurried up and threw on a robe and closed it. "Come in.", I called sweetly.

Pam was holding a large garment bag.

"This is a little gift from Eric to you. Please don't stake the messenger." Pam looked a little nervous so I stepped out of the bathroom, she followed me into Eric's bedroom. She laid the garment bag on his bed and then set a small bag next to it.

"Also, there is a lady downstairs waiting to do your hair. I assume she was sent by Eric as well." I almost fainted.

"Pam, are you joking?" I laughed and tried to push down any anger I felt. I was really going to have to talk to Eric about the gifts. But I wouldn't do that tonight. I would give him tonight. He had been through so much and obviously whatever he was planning was major. He'd always, at the very least, let me do my own hair.

I took my robe off and put one of Eric's button up shirts on. I wouldn't want to ruin my hair once it was done. I ran down stairs and introduced myself to an older lady who had all kinds of things plugged into the kitchen outlets. She motioned for me to sit down and I did. By the time my hair was done it was almost 8pm. I tipped her generously and she left. I looked into a mirror. It was a beautiful up-do. There were soft curls cascading down from the crown of my head. There was a tiny little comb pressed into the front of the up-do, it had sparkling diamonds all over it. I felt like a princess.

"Wait until you see the dress." Pam whispered from beside me.

"Will you come with me?" I asked, I was nervous and wanted support with me. Pam nodded and we went upstairs. I walked into Eric's bedroom and over to the garment bag. I took a deep breath and unzipped. My breath was taken away.

Inside the garment bag was a beautiful white dress. My hands ran over the soft fabric.

"Pam, is this what I think it is?"

"Read the note."

I looked down and seen the note that sat up near the neckline of the dress. I opened it very carefully, my hands shaking.

_Sookie,_

_I know that I said I would wait to marry you. But I cannot wait. I need to be yours, and I want you to be mine. Our love is deep and true. If you would like to marry me. Please be at Fangtasia by 10pm. If not, I will know that you do not want to marry me._

_Love,_

_Eric_

"I-I...W-What am I supposed to do?" I looked pleadingly at Pam. I desperately wanted her to make the decision for me. I was scared. I loved Eric, but marriage?

"We are a family Sookie." Pam laid her hand on my back. "This is just the legal proof of what you already feel."

Leave it to Pam to be practical. I was still nervous. She looked at me and tilted her head a bit.

"Can I at least put the dress on you? Maybe that will help." I nodded to Pam. She pulled out a tiny lace thong and a very see-through strapless bra. "These first.." I was too dazed to care and I stripped down. I leaned on Pam while I slid my undergarments on. Pam lifted the dress out of the garment bag. It was even more beautiful than I had thought. It had a fitted bodice with silk off the shoulder straps. The bottom of the dress flared away from the bodice. It had sparkling detailing all over it. There was a modest train. Pam unzipped the back and held it down for me. I climbed in. She pulled it up and zipped me into it.

"Sookie, you are truly beautiful." I smiled nervously at her reaction. I turned to face myself in the mirror. I gasped. It was the perfect dress. If I could imagine my wedding day, this would be the dress I was wearing.

"Oh, it's amazing."

"He picked it out himself. He had it rush delivered here. I had to go pick it up."

"Am I really going to do this?" Pam ignored my question and lifted a beautiful jewelry box from the bag. She opened it and pulled out a pair of diamond stud earrings. She placed them carefully in my ears. Then slid a diamond bracelet on my wrist. Then finally an amazingly beautiful necklace. There were diamonds dripping off it. They were all shaped like tear drops.

"One more thing Sookie." She pulled out a veil. I nearly came undone. She slid it into my hair and arranged it over my face. I stared into the mirror, looking at myself and Pam. I had always dreamed my mother would help me through all of these things. But when she died it changed all of that. Somehow, Pam being next to me felt..._right_. It felt like the sister I never had. I reached over and gripped her hand.

"I'm going to get married tonight."

"It's almost 9pm." Pam flipped my veil back and put a tiny bit of lip gloss on my lips. "Eric likes you natural." She was right, he did.

"Come." She turned around and headed downstairs. I took a second to gather myself and then followed her downstairs. When I got to the bottom she handed me a pair of white heels and I slipped them on. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I started to panic. I was letting Eric push me into things I didn't want. I wasn't ready for it. We just got engaged a few nights ago. I started to balk. I couldn't even move.

"Sookie, trust yourself. I know your scared. But you love Eric, and he loves you. This marriage will work." Pam seemed so sure that her words comforted me. She was right. Marriage was just a legal and outward symbol of what Eric and I both already knew. We were going to be together forever. I took a deep breath and adjusted my bracelet.

I heard something out front and seen a limo pull up. The driver got out and came up to the door. I opened it for him and smiled. "I suppose you are my driver." He smiled and nodded.

"Ms. Pam, your clothes are hanging in the back seat of the limo." She nodded to the driver and scooped me up in her arms. I was shocked.

"Well, we can't get your dress dirty." I laughed and enjoyed the lift to the limo. Once we were inside and settled Pam unzipped the garment bag that was hanging by the window. It held a crimson red dress. It looked like it was knee-length. It had to be real silk. It was beautiful.

"Pam.."

"Whats a wedding without a maid of honor?" She winked at me. She had to know that I had no one else I would even consider asking. Pam tried to comfort me with some small talk, but before I knew it we were pulling up to Fangtasia. "I can't believe I'm getting married in a bar." Pam leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Wait until you see what he's done in there. I hear it's amazing."

"Okay, lets go." She hopped out of the limo, handing me her garment bag and another small bag. She lifted me up easily and carried me to the employee entrance and let us in. "Eric knows to stay out of his office." She opened the door to his office and set me down inside. I looked up and seen Sam standing there in front of me. He was dressed in a tux with a crimson tie.

"I'm hoping you will let me give you away. I know you aren't speaking to your brother. Eric figured you would be pleased with this." He looked a little nervous.

"Of course, Sam" I flashed him an equally as nervous smile.

I looked at the clock, it was only 9:45pm. I could hear people out in the bar chattering. How Eric had managed to get all these people here amazed me. Pam came back in wearing her maid of honor dress. She looked lovely. The dress was knee-length with a sweetheart neckline. The crimson made her skin look even more pale and fragile. She was beautiful. If I didn't know her, I'd be jealous of her being around Eric so much.

"You ready Sookie?"

I gulped. "I think so." She smiled and handed me a bouquet of beautiful white daisies and blood red roses. Her own bouquet was all daisies. She flipped my veil down to cover my face. We left Eric's office and waited in the hallway. I could hear beautiful violin music playing.

"This is my cue guys." Pam winked and walked out into the room, taking slow, deliberate steps. It seemed like forever. Then I heard the swell of Pachebel's Canon in D. Eric remembered a talk we had, when I had told him I loved that song and that I dreamed of walking down the aisle to it. I started to choke up. Before I could cry, I stole a glance at Sam, then I turned my face towards the doorway. I took a big breath and took the first step out.

I was breathless. Fangtasia had been turned into the most beautiful wedding hall I had ever seen. There were rows of white wooden chairs. Each one had a bouquet of daisies at the end. Long pieces of white silk were draped everywhere. I started to feel wobbly. Sam took my arm and helped me down the aisle. Everyone stood and was staring at me. But the only person I could focus on was Eric. He was standing up at an alter by a man dressed in all black. I assumed he was our officiant. Eric looked beautiful. He was wearing an all black tux with a white shirt and white tie. His hair had been braided away from his face but still hung down to his shoulders. I lost myself in his eyes. I would always remember the expression on his face when he saw me walking down the aisle. When we got to the alter I turned and handed my bouquet to Pam. I remember Sam giving me away. Then I turned and got lost in Eric's eyes again. I barely remember the vows. I did remember being surprised when Pam produced a ring for me to give to Eric. I was so nervous and and a little scared that everything was a blur. I also remember a deviation in the ceremony in which we drank from each others wrist.

Suddenly, Eric was lifting my veil. "You may now kiss the bride." The man in black declared to everyone. Eric leaned forward and kissed me for all he was worth. Everyone behind me was cheering. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. He pulled back and turned me around for our walk back down the aisle. When we got to the end Eric swept me off my feet and took me back to his office. He shut the office door behind himself and held me close.

"Eric, I barely even remember our vows." I managed to spit out.

"They were pretty basic. I didn't have time to write my own, and I knew you wouldn't have time either." Eric managed a nervous smile.

"Mad at me?" I looked up into those big blue eyes. "Never, Eric, Never." I slid out of his arms and stood on my own. The reality of everything hitting me. I looked down at my hand and seen a beautiful channel set diamond wedding band that matched my engagement ring. I looked at Eric's hand. Pam had picked out a plain platinum band.

"We are married... I'm Mrs. Northman." A big smile came across my face. Just because this wasn't how I planned it would happen, doesn't mean it wasn't what I wanted. I finally let myself be happy. I threw myself into his arms.

"We're married!!" I was so excited, I couldn't help it. He laughed and held my hands. "Maybe we should entertain our guests."

"Okay." I kissed him and headed back out into the bar. Everyone had started dancing and mingling. I heard tapping and then a smooth voice declared that it was time for our first dance. I realized it was Pam. She was enjoying every second of this. Everyone on the floor parted and Eric took my hand. We took the floor for our first dance. It was a beautiful piano and violin duet. There were no words to the song, but we didn't need any words. Eric twirled me around and lifted me in the air like he had in Rhodes. I couldn't help but smile. It was such a beautiful moment. I was afraid that I'd never have another one like it. The song ended too soon for my liking. Eric and I held hands and walked over to the bar. He ordered me a glass of champagne and himself a glass of blood. We toasted to ourselves and drank. The next couple of hours flew past me. There was a meal served to the human and shifter guests. There was a wedding cake, a garter toss. All the trappings of a normal wedding. But I was married to a viking/vamp. Before I knew it, we were saying goodbye to our guests. I noticed Bill slip out the door without saying a word to me. I was sad, but I refused to let it upset me.

Once the bar was empty Eric, Pam and I stood there staring at each other. Pam was moving around nervously then excused herself to start the clean up. Eric stopped her and notified her that he hired people to take care of that. He told her to take the limo and go have fun with the rest of the night. She looked relieved.

Eric turned to me and placed his hand against my cheek. "Oh, Sookie.." I started crying a bit. He brushed the stray tears from my eyes.

"I'm happy Eric, truly happy." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me for a kiss. "How did you do it? How did you manage to make all this happen? You gave me my dream wedding."

"I have people who like me, and people who owe me. I cashed in quite a few favors I had been storing away."

"It was perfect." I rested my head against his chest. He reached up and plucked the veil out of my hair, sitting it on the table next to us. His hands made their way back to my hair and pulled out all the bobby pins that were holding my hair in place. With one final tug all my curls tumbled down my shoulders and back.

"Much better, I like your hair loose." I reached up and played with his braids, tugging his hair out of them. "I like yours loose too." I couldn't hold in the giggle that was coming, apparently neither could he. We were in a fit of laughter.

"Come my bride, tonight we go home and consummate our marriage. Tomorrow, we honeymoon."

"Really, a real honeymoon?"

"An honest to goodness honeymoon. I promise it won't disappoint."

He picked me up, grabbing my veil in his hands. He shut out the lights to the bar and carried me out to his car. He gasped when he seen the job Pam did decorating it. After the initial shock of the streamers and writing, and after me convincing him that the markers would come off, he finally seen the humor in it. He slid me into his passenger seat and drove me home.

When we got to his house and went in the door there were gifts piled everywhere.

"How did they get here?"

"I had Pam place the gifts in the back room, then had her bring them here before she went out for the night."

I had never seen so many presents in my life.

"These are all for us?"

"Yes, but there is another present I'd like to unwrap." He gave me a delicious grin. I sat my bouquet down on the kitchen table then made a dash for the upstairs bedroom. I almost beat him.

"My love, I suppose you had enough to drink." He motioned to his wrist. I just smiled and pushed him back on the bed. But he wasn't one to be pushed around. He stood up and before I could blink he was behind me. He pushed my hair away from my back and kissed down my spine. He gently slid my zipper down and took my dress off me. He was kind enough to make sure it made it to it's garment bag before turning back to me. When he seen me in the underwear he had picked out he whimpered a bit.

"Mrs. Northman, you torture me." He grinned and slid his hands around my back. In one quick motion my bra was on the floor. I reached up and slid his jacket off, then his tie and his shirt. I leaned into him and pressed my breasts up against his chest, tilting my head up and claiming the hottest kiss I had ever received. His normally cool lips were like fire. I moaned into his mouth and backed up to the bed. I sat down and started pulling on his belt and trying to get his pants off of him. He finally had mercy on me and reached down to slide off his belt and drop his pants. I almost laughed when I'd seen he went commando. Typical Eric behavior. But instead of laugh I reached my hands around and grabbed his butt, pulling him closer to my mouth. Before he had time to blink he was buried in my mouth. I felt his surprise through the bond. He reached down and held onto handfuls of my hair. I was moving tortuously slow, occasionally biting a bit. He seemed to like it when I bit him, so I pulled my head back and gently nipped at the head. He let out a low growl and before I could slide my lips back down I was being tossed onto the bed.

He kissed and nibbled my neck a little, running his fangs over me. I arched my back and moan loudly. He slid his talented mouth down my stomach and between my legs. He tore the thongs off me. Then he hovered over my mound with his mouth, but his finger was already sliding up and down. I could barely breath.

"Eric, oh Eric.. don't tease me." He looked up to make sure I was watching him, then plunged his mouth onto my mound. It felt like his tongue was everywhere. I gripped his bed sheets and thrashed around. I reached on hand down and grabbed the back of his head, pushing him deeper into me. Thankfully he didn't need to breath or I would have suffocated him. I felt my climax building and knew Eric would turn and bite me. But to my surprise he didn't. I climaxed, loudly, and he kept at me with his tongue. I was on cloud 9, forget that, cloud 90. I thought I was seeing stars. He crawled back up to me and pressed his lips to mine. I could taste myself on him, I slid my tongue in his mouth and licked his fangs. He pulled back and positioned himself between my hips. There was nothing gentle about the way he pushed in. It was like an animal. He grabbed my legs and threw them over his shoulders, then leaned back towards me, completely stretching me out. Lucky for him I was flexible. He was pushing in fast, but that didn't stop him from pulling all the way out before slamming back into me. I felt my second climax coming. I looked up into his eyes.

_"I love you, my husband, my Eric."_

_"I love you too, my wife, my Sookie Northman."_

He moved my legs off his shoulder and leaned down, sinking his fangs into my neck. With that we both climaxed. Once I had come down, Eric gently slid out from between my legs and bit his finger to heal me. I knew that I was in for a long night. After Eric was done tending to my soreness he climbed up beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

_"Can you hear me?"_

_"Yes, can you hear me?"_

_"I think between the marriage, and the blood we shared during the ceremony, we are now one."_

_"Eric, this is bad. If anyone finds out..."_

_"Shh, Sookie, this is our little secret."_

_"Dawn will be here in 10 minutes. I won't have time to leave you a little note."_

_"It's okay."_

_"You should sleep for a while, then get a good breakfast. You will have a long day. Your going to have to go change your name, the marriage certificate is in an envelope on the table. You'll need that. Then maybe you can open some of the gifts and start setting up our home. When I wake up we will leave for our honeymoon. You should probably pack before I wake up too."_

_"You don't want to open the gifts too?"_

_"Save a few for me, but I know you'll enjoy opening everything and setting it up. You can surprise me."_

_"Okay, I love you Eric Northman."_

_"I love you too Sookie Northman."_

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. I gave him a kiss and snuggled up next to him. Then closed my eyes and slept like a vampire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is some more coming guys. Next will be the honeymoon, and some major kick ass action when they get back. Sorry this chapter was so mushy. I couldn't help it. I truly am an Eric/Sookie fan and just want them to be happy! But don't worry, it isn't all mush.


	16. Chapter 16

Dead and Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue.

This story occurs after From Dead to Worse

A/N

Sorry for the long break everyone. I was at my mother-in-laws home in N.C. for the week. I promise I'll be writing double time to make up for it. I have so much in my head I need to get out so please have mercy on me! Also, thank you everyone who has been leaving reviews. I enjoy them so much and I learn a lot through constructive criticism. Thanks again! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up around 9am. I had only slept a few short hours, but I could feel the silly grin plastered all over my face. Raising my hand to my face, I sighed. My wedding rings were beautiful. I was now married to Eric Northman. One of the toughest vamps around, and a pretty damn hot viking at that. I rolled over and brushed a stray hair out of my husband's face. My husband, that sounded weird, but nice. I kissed his forehead then jumped out of bed. I had so much to do before Eric rose at 6pm. First, a shower.

I slipped out of Eric's bedroom and down the hall. I took a quick shower and didn't even bother to blow dry my hair. I pulled it up into a pony-tail and returned to our bedroom to get dressed. Thankfully, Pam had brought over my clothes a few days ago. I slipped into a comfy pair of jeans and a soft pink sweater over pink underwear and a bra. I fumbled in the dark for my shoes and slid them on. I left the room, shutting the door softly behind me.

I practically ran downstairs and into the kitchen. I fixed myself a quick cup of coffee and a bagel. What to do first? Name change I decided. I grabbed my purse and the envelope off the table and off I went. First stop, the social security office, then the driver's licensing center.

~*~

By the time I got home at noon I was officially Sookie Northman. Of course, I had last minute doubts when I was changing my name. I've been Sookie Stackhouse my whole life, but I realized that I loved Eric and that removed any doubt I had. He had always been there for me. I knew changing my name would mean the world to him. He hadn't thought I would do it. I knew that the second he thought it, but I also knew that he was longing for me to be Mrs. Northman.

I jogged up the steps to escape the cold fall/winter air. After turning my shiny new key in the door knob, I was rewarded with a blast of warm air. Thankfully Eric didn't mind the heat being on. While vamps may not feel cold, I sure did. Especially when he wasn't around to keep me warm. I decided that it would be best to pack next. I was excited to open my gifts, but packing was a time sensitive thing. I only had until Eric woke up. The problem was, he didn't tell me where we were going. So I had to pack just about everything we owned.

I packed up all my stuff in one suit case. Eric had a beautiful blue set sitting down stairs waiting for me when I woke up. He must have known all mine where gone after Rhodes. My next big problem was Eric's clothes. I felt a little odd packing for him, but I was his wife now and had to get used to it. I went up to our bedroom and opened the closet. I sat a pair of blue jeans and a white sweater on the bed for him to wear today. Then I proceed to pack almost everything he owned. I didn't know where we were going, or for how long. I figured it would be better to be prepared. Once all of his basics were packed I walked over to his underwear drawer. Before I had time to over think anything I pulled the drawer open. My god this man had underwear. He had boxers, briefs, bikinis, and thongs. Just about every color imaginable. I packed a few of each that way he had options and stuffed them in the suit case. By the time I dragged it downstairs it was only 2pm.

I still had about 4 hours to go, so I sat down and started opening gifts. I didn't know most of the people but I took down names and gifts so I could write thank you notes. I wanted Eric to open a few, so I left a box from Pam, a bag from Amelia, a bag from Sam, and a box from Niall off to the side. Most of the other gifts were kitchen related items and a few pieces of home decor. Things you would receive for a normal wedding. I looked up at the clock. Eric would be up any minute. I hadn't realized how many gifts there really were until I looked at the pile of gifts, then my list, then the pile of wrapping paper. I decided to keep going and then have him join me when he woke up.

I reached back over to the pile of gifts and picked up a small silver box. It didn't have a name on it anywhere so I simply wrote "?" on the list. I gently took off the wrapping paper and held a small black box in my hand. I opened it up and there was a folded up piece of paper on it. Underneath was a beautiful diamond ring. I gasped and dropped the box. I looked down at the note, praying it was anything but what I thought it was.

_Sookie,_

_Just in case you come to your senses._

_Yours always,_

_Bill_

I couldn't figure out whether to be angry or touched. I didn't need to wait long to figure out how Eric would react. My viking husband was standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the ring.

"Is that what I think it is?" His eyes never left the ring.

"It's from Bill, he sent a note too." I stood up and walked over to him. Giving him a kiss good morning and trying to cheer him up. I handed him the note before he had time to ask for it. He looked down and read it, then tore it up and threw it on the ground.

"I hope that you have not given this any thought."

"Eric, I'm your wife, Bill is just sad. He loved me too, but I don't love him. I love you." I kissed him again and walked over to my purse, pulling out my new driver's license and holding it up to him. "See." I slid it into his hand. He couldn't even hide the smile when he noticed that I officially changed my last name to Northman.

"So you are..."

"Offically, Mrs. Northman." I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him. "I'm all yours." I flashed him a big smile and pulled him towards the gifts. "Come on, open a few, all the packing is done. We have time!"

He sat down on the floor in the midst of all the gifts and wrapping paper. I handed him the bag from Sam first. "Here open this one." I noted Sam's name on my list while Eric tore through the gift like a child on Christmas day. He pulled out a huge photo frame and smiled before turning it to me. It was a picture of us kissing at the alter. How Sam managed to get it so quick amazed me.

Eric reached over and grabbed the bag from Amelia next. I could help but laugh at his enthusiasm. Amelia had gotten us beautifully engraved crystal wine glasses. I looked close at the engraving. There was a large "N", with an "E" on one side and a "S" on the other. I teared up looking at our initials on that wine glass. Eric wiped away a tear and gently placed them back into the bag. He reached over for Pam's gift next. She gave us a DVD of the wedding. Again, I was amazed at how fast she had gotten that. She must have made someone work all through the night. I took the DVD and put it inside one of the suit cases. We could watch it later. The last gift was a box from Niall.

"I think you should open this one Sookie." I slid over and sat on Eric's lap. I gripped the box, almost scared to open it. Eric rubbed my back and whispered words of encouragement in my ear. I slid off the wrapping paper and opened the box. For the second time today I gasped.

Inside was a beautiful gold baby rattle. I picked it up and held it in my hand.

"There's a note in there Sookie." Eric's voice was shaking.

I placed then rattle back into the box and picked up the note, holding it so we both could read it.

_Dearest Sookie and Eric,_

_Words cannot express how happy I am for the two of you. Therefore I am going to give you a precious gift. When the time is right, please let me know, and I will bless the two of you with the family you so desperately want. This gift should not be taken lightly. It is the highest honor I can bestow upon you. Sookie, when the time is right, and you are ready, I will make sure that Eric is able to impregnate you._

_Love,_

_Niall_

Tears were flowing from my eyes. I turned to Eric and he was crying too. I never even thought it possible to have children with the man I loved.

"Eric.." I couldn't even finish a sentence.

"I know, this means, I can be a-a" He paused a gathered himself. "I can be a father. And you can be a mother."

I leaned my head back against his chest and wept openly. The life I had dreamed of was possible. I had thought marrying a vampire would be the end of my dreams of a family. Why hadn't I thought of this before.

"We can push her on a swing set in the moonlight.", I whispered happily. Eric laughed a bit.

"Her? I thought I'd have a little viking warrior." I laughed at his comment.

"I don't think the world is big enough for two of you." I teased him. When he laughed, I turned my head and kissed him hard. All my dreams were coming true. I could barely contain my excitement.

His hands slid around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he laid back into the huge pile of wrapping paper. I giggled into his mouth and straddled him.

We made love so soft and so sweet that we both wept when we climaxed.

~*~

After making love, we both showered and got dressed. Eric was still refusing to tell me where we were going. I was anxious to leave but Eric was taking forever upstairs. To pass the time I started picking up all the trash that had accumulated. I picked up Bill's ring and sat it on the mantle. As soon as I got back from the honeymoon I was going to go to Bill and explain to him that I was not leaving Eric.

Just as I was about to yell upstairs, Eric came running down with a huge box in his hand. It was beautifully wrapped in shiny red paper.

"Sookie, this is my wedding gift to you."

"But, I didn't get you anything."

"You are gift enough for me."

He knew how I felt about being a kept woman, but he is my husband now. I guess I could ease up a bit on him. I flashed him a big smile and sat the box on the table. I didn't even try to be careful with the wrapping paper. I pulled the lid off the box, there was a brochure sitting on top of tissue paper. I picked up and almost passed out when I read the title.

_Il benvenuto a Milano, Italia_

I felt my vikings breath on my neck. He read the words out loud to me, the language rolling off his tongue. Then he nibbled my ear and whispered again, "Welcome to Milan, Italy."

"You're taking me to Italy?!" I let out a loud screech and jumped into his arms. "Italy?, We're going to Italy?" I could barely think straight.

"Glad to see you are happy, my lo-, my wife. You will notice that Pam got your passport for you. She had to glamour a few people, but she made it happen." He grinned, he was awfully proud of himself. "Look under the paper, there's more."

I turned back to the gift, gently lifting the tissue paper. Underneath I found about two weeks worth of clothing. All designer labels. There was Dior, D&G, Versace, Armani, and others that I could barely pronounce. These must have cost Eric a fortune.

"Oh my God, these are amazing, but it's too much. These cost more than I make in a year." I ran my hands over the cool fabric of a stunning Dior dress.

"Sookie, you deserve the finiest things in the world. While we are in Milan I have arranged for a few late night shopping trips. I would like you, if you would, to please indulge me the pleasure of buying you nice things."

"Eric, that is beyond nice things, one dress probably costs more than I make all month. Besides, where would I wear these things. Fangtasia? Merlotte's? I understand the thought, but Eric, I'm a simple barmaid."

"There is nothing simple about you, first of all. Second, what makes you think we would not take more trips to better locations. Not to mention the lovely restaurants in Shreveport. I'm sure you will find reasons to wear these."

I couldn't think of another good argument so I kissed him. After I pulled away from him I looked up at the clock.

"It's 9pm. When are we leaving and how long is our flight?" He picked up all of my outfits and placed them in an empty suitcase. He handed me my passport and our tickets. "We leave now, the flight is 13 hours long with a short stop in Atlanta. We will travel by private jet. My coffin has already been loaded into the plane. When we get to Milan someone will be there to help you with my coffin and direct you to the hotel." I tried not to look nervous. I remembered the last time I flew with someone in a coffin, it didn't go so well.

"We will be staying at the Grand Hotel Duomo. I know the King of Milan, he will be there to welcome you. He is a friend so do not be nervous to meet him. He owns the hotel. I think you will find it to your liking." He smiled and handed me a brochure for the hotel. It was absolutely beautiful. While I was looking over the brochure, he shuttled all of our bags out to his car, then came back for me. He picked me up and carried me out to his car.

We were leaving for Italy.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Okay, before anyone slaughters me over the Eric and Sookie baby issue. I realize that Charlaine Harris has said it cannot and will not happen. However, a girl can dream....


	17. Chapter 17

Dead and Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue.

Rating: M

Okay. I've re-written chapter 17. It took a few hours but it's done. Some of you are still not going to be happy. I am still going to include the warning there is still violence of **_sexual and non-sexual nature!_** Please don't say you haven't been warned. I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to show their support for me. This is still a heard chapter to read, but I think it's a little easier than the original.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flight to Italy was relatively calm. Eric and I had made love numerous times in the private jet. Once dawn came Eric crawled into his coffin and I took a small nap. The next thing I knew we were in Italy. The pilot came around to open the door for me. I stepped outside, breathing in the fresh Italian air.

I knew something was wrong even before a large set of hands grabbed me around my waist and clamped my mouth shut. I started kicking and trying to scream but it was no use. I was being handcuffed and shoved into a dark blue car. Once inside I got a good look at my attacker. He was human but he was built like Eric. He was tall and muscular. But instead of blond hair and crystal blue eyes, he had black hair and dark brown eyes.

"What do you want with me?" I doubted he would tell me, but it wouldn't hurt to find out why I was in danger this time.

"You and your viking are coming to see Victor. He's going to make you pay for what your husband did to the Felipe."

I was surprised that a human knew so much about the vamp world, but I guess it was possible. Look at yours truly. I was trying not to look panicked. Eric was in his coffin and who knows what they were going to do with him. My mind went over all the awful things they could do. I shuddered when I thought of someone opening his coffin and leaving him in the sun. Tears came to my eyes and I was shaking with rage.

The thoughts continued until we pulled up to a rather normal looking house. I was roughly dragged from the car and pushed into the house. I didn't even get a chance to look around before being hauled down to the basement. My attacker pushed me up against a wall and chained my arms and waist to the wall. I struggled against him but it was useless. I was stuck, I just had to pray that Eric would pull through.

I hung my head and cried as I thought about Eric and all that we had been through. It seemed like whenever life was just getting better, something happened to make me realize that my life was not ever going to be quiet and happy. I thought of Niall's gift. A child of our own. How could we even dream such a thing when something like this was happening so often?. I cried the tears of loss. I knew that the timing would never be right, we would never have a child. I couldn't bring a child into the world knowing the danger that he or she would be placed in. I closed my eyes and imagined Eric as a father. He was tough, but I had seen his soft side. I knew he'd be a wonderful father. I imagined him pushing a little girl on a swing. Her hair lit up by the moonlight, her smile lit up by the joy of being pushed higher and higher on the swing. I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I tried to shake the image of the little girl out of my head.

I must have fallen asleep, because I felt a sharp pain on the side of my face. I lifted my head to see Victor standing in front me. My cheek stung. He had slapped me and hard.

"My, my Sookie, marriage has done you well." He laughed and ran his fingers over my bright red cheek.

"What do you want?"

"Where is your viking."

"You know where he is, you have him."

"He wasn't on the plane. I will give you one chance to tell me where the hell he is before I get mean."

"I..don't..know." I said the words slowly and deliberately like I was talking to a child.

His eyes squinted in anger and he slapped me again. I didn't cry out, I refused to give him the satisfaction.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." I truly didn't know, but it made me feel better to think that Eric may have escaped and may be planning to rescue me.

"You're either telling the truth, or you are a very good liar." He looked me up and down, his eyes resting on my breasts. Before I could scream he had ripped my shirt from me. His hands were on me and I shuddered, fighting back the urge to vomit. He just laughed.

"Not tonight my dear, I have to find your viking. But maybe another night, you'll be here a while." He smirked and walked back up the stairs. I heard him tell the large man who kidnapped me to starve me until he said otherwise.

I let my head hang down again. My feet hurt from standing and my shoulders were on fire from my hands being chained above my head. I couldn't keep the tears from falling. I tried to be strong but I couldn't. At some point I passed out.

~*~

Days had gone by since I was first taken. Every night I would get one glass of water, but no food. I was beaten nightly by Victor. He was convinced I knew where Eric was. I wouldn't have told him if I did. One night in a fit of rage he ripped the wedding and engagement rings from my fingers and flung them across the dark, damp basement. That almost undid me. I felt naked without them on.

The next night Victor violated me in ways that I knew would haunt me forever. I had thrown up several times after the assault. He seemed to find it hilariously funny and left me without any clothes on. His obviously goal was humiliation. He thought that he'd break me. But I couldn't tell him what I didn't know. I prayed that night. I prayed to God to save me, to save Eric, to save my friends.

A few more days passed. Every night being exactly the same. Exactly a week after I had been brought in, Victor came downstairs in a terrible rage. He beat me so hard I passed out. When I woke up he beat me until I passed out again. I never cried. I refused to let him see my cry. I knew that it was making it worse, but I wouldn't give him that power. It continued for hours. I felt like I was going to die. Later that night Victor was about to violate me again, I suddenly felt calm, even happy. Eric! I tried to hide the surprise on my face when I opened my eyes and noticed Pam standing behind Victor with a stake. Without making a sound she swung it down on him. His eyes popped open in surprise, then it was over. He was on the ground. I burst into tears. Pam searched his pockets and found the keys to the chains. She unlocked them and when the last chain was removed from my hand I fell to the ground. Pam leaned down and gently picked me up, just like she had on my wedding night.

"Eric?" I barely squeaked out the words, my throat was raw from lack of water.

"He's upstairs making sure there is no one else in the house. He had to take out that human that kidnapped you."

I just nodded and laid my head against her.

~*~

I must have passed out on Pam, because the next time I opened my eyes I was in a huge hotel suite. Eric was sitting next to me holding my hand. I squinted my eyes until everything came into focus. Eric noticed me moving and turned to look at me. He looked heart broken. His eyes were filled with sadness. He reached over and ran his hand along my side. Thankfully he had put me in a nightgown. I didn't want to feel exposed anymore. I lifted my hand to touch his face and noticed my rings were back on my fingers.

"You found them." It was all I could manage to say. Eric held my hand and kissed my palms gently.

"I found them when I cleaned up the basement. I didn't want anyone to find out what happened. If it is found out that Pam killed Victor, she will have to face the same tribunal I did. I had to make sure that wouldn't happen. Everyone will just think that Victor disappeared. Since his home is in Nevada and not Italy, that makes it easier." I was glad that he had thought of that. I couldn't stand the thought of Pam being tortured because she saved me.

The memory from the week before came flooding back to me. I broke down. I sobbed uncontrollably, I couldn't get the memories out of my head. Eric's arms came around me and he leaned his head against mine.

"I know it's hard Sookie, but you have to tell me what happened."

"Eric, I don't think you want to know everything."

"Yes, I do, leave nothing out."

I sighed and sat up in the bed, I was still pretty sore. Eric had obviously given me his blood to help me heal but my injuries were pretty severe. I reached out to hug Eric close. I told him everything. When I got to my rape I choked up. With Eric holding me, stroking my hair, I found the strength to tell him what happened. I felt his rage, he wished he had staked Victor himself. When I was done my story I looked up to him, his eyes were filled with a mix of rage, love, pity, and self-hatred.

"There was nothing you could have done to save me. How would you know that Victor would follow you to Italy to get revenge?" I stroked his jaw and enjoyed being able to touch him again. "How did you get away?"

"When the pilot seen the man take you, he knew he wouldn't be able to save you, so he got me to a safe place until I woke. I called Pam and Bill to come help me look for you. I'm sorry it took so long." He started to tear up. I placed a finger on his lips.

"You saved me, I'm alive. That is all that matters." He forced a smile and gently patted the back of my hand.

"You have a visitor." At that moment I heard a knock on the door. I was afraid I knew who it was. "You have to clear the air with him."

I sighed and motioned for him to go open the door. He followed my direction. Letting Bill in, and excusing himself for a moment. I knew he was right on the other side of the door, but that was okay.

"Bill, thank you for helping Eric find me."

"I couldn't say no even if I'd wanted to." He seemed sad. "Did you get my gift?" Well, he was certainly being to the point.

"Yes, and I can't accept it. I love Eric, he is my husband. We will always be friends Bill. But I want to be with Eric."

"Why? He obviously isn't taking care of you."

I started to get mad. However, I was determined not to fight with him.

"Eric had no way of knowing what would happen. I love him and if you want to be in my life at all, you will have to get used to that." I looked up at Bill, he reeled back like he'd been slapped.

"I'll never get used to that." And without another word he stood up and stormed out. He almost knocked Eric down when he flung the door open. Eric looked at me sympathetically.

"Didn't go well?"

"Did you expect it to?"

"I guess not."

"Just come hold me please."

Eric came over and stretched out in bed next to me.

"You gave us a scare. When Pam brought you upstairs..." He didn't continue. He lifted up my nightgown. I knew I looked bad. Even with his blood flowing through me, I had taken a bad beating. His fingertips traced my ribs.

"You're so thin. You need to eat. Let me order you something." He didn't wait for a response, he got up and was calling down to room service. I heard him order steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans.

He came back to sit with me while we waited. He took in my body. I was still black and blue. When he looked down and seen the state of my pelvis he cried. He slid my nightgown back down and laid his head on my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair. I didn't want to say anything to ruin the feeling of him being so close to me again. When I had been chained up, when I was being beaten, it was the thought of Eric's touch that kept me from giving in. Victor told me he would kill me if I just asked. It was Eric that kept me alive that week. I held onto him tight, I couldn't stand the thought of letting him leave my sight.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. Eric reluctantly stood and went to retrieve my dinner. He sat the tray on the small table in our suite and came over to me. He lifted under my arms and helped me sit up. It hurt, but it felt nice to stretch a bit. He brought my food over and sat next to me on the bed. He very carefully cut up my steak for me. I reached for the fork and he pushed my hand away.

"Please, let me take care of you." His eyes were pleading. I nodded and allowed him to feed me. It was the best thing I had ever tasted. I hadn't even realized how starving I was until I felt the steak hit my tongue. I let out a tiny groan of pleasure. It didn't take me long to completely clear my plate. Once I had eaten, I felt a lot better. I very carefully managed to stand up. Eric was right there with me, but I wanted to try to walk on my own. I was sore, my pelvis flared with pain with every step, but I made it to the bathroom to take care of my needs. That wasn't without it's own pain. I wondered if I'd ever feel okay again. I looked in the mirror. My face was black and blue. I hadn't noticed that my hair was clean. Eric must have gotten me into the bath when we got back to the hotel. I just didn't remember it. I stared at my own reflection, my eyes looked different, like they had been hardened by all that happened to me. I knew the emotional scars would last, even if the physical ones didn't.

I eventually pulled myself away from the mirror and walked out into our suite. I managed to find a clock on the nightstand. It was only 12pm. The whole time I'd been awake I'd thought that it was the same night that Eric had rescued me. In reality I must have slept 24 hours.

Eric was sitting on the bed, running his hands through his hair. I hobbled over to the bed and sat next to him.

"You should have some more of my blood, you need to heal." He held up his wrist and I nodded. He bit down and placed it in front of me. Normally taking his blood would have made me feel sick, but his blood tasted sweet. Maybe it was the blood bond, or the marriage, or my desperate need to connect with him, but I was enjoying the taste of him. After a few minutes I reluctantly pushed his wrist away.

"I think that's good for now." I risked smiling at him. I wasn't sure what to expect. He leaned forward and lightly kissed my lips.

"I love the way you smile." He whispered the words so low I could barely hear him. He traced his fingertips over my lips.

"By tomorrow night you should be feeling better. We will enjoy our honeymoon without any further distractions. Bill and Pam have left to head back to Shreveport. One night this week we will meet with the King of Milan. I want us to have a good time and try to forget all of this." He made a sweeping gesture with his hand. I knew it would be hard, if not impossible to forget what had happened. But I had to try, I couldn't hold onto the anger forever.

Eric laid me back down on the bed and curled up next to me. He very gently put his arms around me. I snuggled my head against his chest. "You kept me alive." I whispered into his chest.

"What do you mean?"

"Victor, he wanted me to beg for death, he said he'd kill me if I would just ask. Every time I thought I was going to break, I thought about you, about us, about our future." I kissed his chest and nuzzled my head closer.

"I'm sorry he tortured you to get to me. I tried to get to you as fast as I could."

"Shhh. Just hold me." I wrapped my arms around him and drifted off into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I wanted to thank everyone for their support. I know this is still a difficult chapter to read, but hopefully some of you find it a little better.


	18. Chapter 18

Dead and Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue.

Rating: M

Someone was kind enough to point out an error in the last chapter. At one point Sookie realizes it's midnight. I meant to type 12am, not 12pm. This chapter is all about the Eric/Sookie goodness. Enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next day around 6pm. Eric must have just woken up because he was staring down at me, still looking a little sleepy. I felt much better this morning. I sat up in the huge king sized bed and stretched. My bruises appeared to be gone. Eric's blood had done a great job of healing me up. I rubbed my eyes and looked around our room. For the first time, I noticed that it was like a palace. There was a huge king sized bed in one room, there was a small hallway and a formal living room. The bathroom I had remembered was huge. I barely had time to place my feet on the floor before I heard my cell phone ringing. I searched around and realized that Pam had sat it on the dresser when she brought me back from Victor's hell hole basement.

I grabbed my phone and flipped it open.

"Sookie, Bill told me what happened in Italy. Are you okay?" I instantly recognized the voice as Sam's.

"I'm fine, Eric is taking good care of me. How is the bar?"

"Don't worry about that. I know you've already been gone a while, but maybe you should take some more time. It's not fair you spent a week of your honeymoon locked up and being tortured." I shivered at the memory, it had been a horrible ordeal.

"Are you sure? I'll owe you big."

"It's okay, just enjoy your trip."

"Thanks Sam. Take care."

"You too, Sookie."

I flipped the phone shut and turned back to the bed. Eric was laying on his back, his hands were behind his head. Even though he was laying perfectly still his muscles seemed to be rippling. I licked my lips teasingly. Now that I was feeling better I was craving his touch.

"You might be too sore."

I slid my hand up my nightgown and touched myself.

"I feel fine."

"I bet you do." His voice was dripping sex. He pushed the covers down. He was naked, I started to pant a little. Just the sight of him was doing all kinds of things to my libido. It didn't help when he patted his lap, motioning for me to come sit. I practically ran to the bed and straddled him. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. His tongue parted my lips and he pulled me in for the longest, softest kiss I had ever received. I started grinding against his lap. He let out a loud moan into my mouth. Much to my dismay he pulled back from me.

"Are you sure your ready for this?"

He was so concerned, it was sweet. Which made me want him more. I didn't even bother to answer, I slid my hands down his chest and onto my nightgown. I lifted it up over my head and tossed it next to the bed. I looked down at my body, not one single bruise. Thank God for vampire blood. He touched my face with both hands, then slid them down to my sides. He gently lifted me and positioned me above him. I raised up on my knees and slid down his length. I let out a loud moan when I felt him buried inside me. It took a few slides up and down before he was all the way in. I arched my back, pushing my breasts closer to him. He rewarded me by reaching up and taking one in each hand. He softly twisted my nipples in his fingers. The lust was driving me crazy. I started to slide up and down him faster and faster. I pressed my hands against his chest to balance myself. He took his hands off my breasts and reached around to my behind. He held on to it, squeezing as I slid up and down. We were driving each other crazy. I was panting and moaning his name, he was rising his hips to meet my thrusts. I felt him getting close, he was getting even harder if that was possible. I knew he was close. Just when I thought he was going to explode I slid off of him and rolled onto my back. I yanked him on top of me. He didn't even wait before sliding himself into me. After three quick thrusts we were both climaxing. He leaned down and bit my breast, drinking from me like a man that had been starved. I felt little pleasure shocks ripple through me. When he was done he licked the bite marks and rolled over to my side, pulling me close to him.

"That was amazing." He kissed my head.

"I love the feel of you inside me." I looked up at him and kissed his chin. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Sookie." He slid off the bed and then reached down to pick me up. He carried me into the living room area of our suite. There was a large blanket sitting on top of the sofa. He sat me down and covered me with the blanket, he went back into the bedroom and came out with our wedding DVD. He put it in the DVD player and grabbed the remote. He came back over and laid down on the sofa, pulling me in front of him so my back was against his chest. He pulled the blanket up over us and pressed play.

The first thing I seen was Eric pacing nervously at the alter. I almost laughed at how nervous he looked. Then the music started and Pam came down the aisle. She looked beautiful. Then came my music, I watched myself step out with Sam at my side. The camera cut to Eric's face as he gasped in surprise.

"I remember thinking that you were the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. I don't think I'll ever forget just how you looked on that day." He pulled me closer to him and rested his chin on top of my head.

I watched all of our wedding vows, our blood exchange, then the first dance, and all of our guests enjoying themselves. I loved the clip of Eric gently presses caking into my lips, being careful not to make a mess of me. I wasn't so nice, I had practically shoved it up his nose. Even though he didn't need to eat, he was kind enough to lick the icing off of his lips before finding a napkin to clean his face off with.

I would be forever in debt to Pam for getting us a video of the wedding. It was better than watching Rhett and Scarlet. The DVD ended and I sighed. I rolled over so I was facing Eric.

"You know, we will eventually have to leave this hotel."

"Why?"

I laughed. "Because I want to see Italy."

"How about tomorrow night I take you to dinner and then to the opera?"

I sat up on the sofa. "Really, the opera?" I couldn't hide my smile. I loved music and the idea of going to an opera with Eric made me feel all warm on the inside.

"It will be a real date. After that I have arranged for a late night shopping trip."

I laid back down next to him and pressed my lips against his chest. "You're wonderful."

"You deserve nothing but the best."

I looked up into his eyes, they were the color of the ocean. I sighed, feeling myself getting lost in those blue eyes.

That night we made love on every square inch of that suite.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry this one is so short, but I felt like I owed it to everyone to at least have some Eric/Sookie happiness. There is plenty more coming. I promise!


	19. Chapter 19

Dead and Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue.

Rating: M

I just have to say. This has been one of my favorite chapters to write. It includes my 3 loves: Eric/Sookie goodness, opera, and couture fashion. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is pure Eric and Sookie fluff. I think they deserve a break after all they've been through.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

True to his word, the next night I was sitting up in the balcony seats at Teatro alla Scala. My hand was holding Eric's tightly as I watched in wonder. I had never seen anything so beautiful. I had never considered myself an opera fan, but this trip may change that. My eyes teared up while watching a beautiful girl sing '_Vissi d'arte_'. Eric had gotten us tickets to see _Tosca_. I had never spoke a word of Italian in my life, but I knew what she was saying. Torn between two loves. When she hit a stunning high note and held it out, her voice wavering with vulnerability, I felt tears slide down my cheeks. Eric leaned over and used his thumb to brush the tears away. When the opera was over I stood and applauded. Eric escorted me outside, his arm around my waist. When we were standing out front of the opera house I turned and kissed him. It was a beautiful moment.

We were standing out front of one of the most beautiful opera houses in the world. Everything felt perfect. Eric was wearing a handsome black tux with an ivory shirt and matching tie. His hair was pulled back away from his face and tied with a hair band.

My hair was done up in a simple twist. Though it was understated and lovely, it had taken a professional to do it and to apply my make-up.

I was wearing the most expensive gown I had ever laid eyes on. It was a beautiful ivory Valentino gown. It was pure silk, with a lovely v-neck, a belted empire waist, and a long ruffled skirt. I knew how much it had cost too. I snuck a peek at the credit card slip that Eric signed when the dress was delivered. It was over $10,000.

I had been terrified to even eat in it. Dinner had been quite a production, with me trying very hard to get absolutely nothing near my gown.

This trip was going to cost him a fortune, and the fact that he shrugged it off like he was buying a pack of gum really scared me. He had also brought along my wedding jewelry for me to wear. Thankfully he didn't try to buy me new jewelry. I used to fight when he would buy me nice things, but I had figured out that he enjoyed it, it made him happy to buy me nice things.

But at this second all of that was out of my mind. I was kissing one very sexy viking/vamp in a beautiful setting. Eric pulled back from me and stared into my eyes.

"I wish I could have proposed right here. You look heavenly tonight. Did you enjoy the opera?"

"It was stunning. I had no idea I would love it so much. I had no idea that you were into opera either."

"I've been around a while, my tastes in music are varied. Besides, a beautiful opera, with a beautiful woman.." He paused for a minute, then leaned close to me. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear. "This has been the best night of my long existence , it comes second only to our wedding night."

He reached down and took my hand. We decided that it would be a nice night for a walk. The air was crisp and I had refused to bring a wrap with me because I didn't want it to take away from my dress. Eric slipped his jacket off and slid it around my shoulders the second I shivered. After wrapping his jacket around me, he put his hand on the small of my back and guided me over to a large fountain. It was all lit up. The sight nearly took my breath away. When I turned back to look at Eric he was on one knee.

"Sookie. We are already married. My only regret is that it didn't happen in a way that is fitting of fairy tales. I wanted so much to be your Prince Charming."

I smiled when he made the reference. I didn't know he knew the story. I didn't say anything, letting him continue.

"I would have liked to propose outside of Teatro alla Scala, then get married here in Milan. Things didn't work out like that. And for that I am sorry. I felt our engagement was rushed and our marriage thrust upon you."

I tried to shake my head to show him that I was not upset at all about how things happened. But he gripped my hand, instantly stopping me in my tracks, he had a very serious look on his face.

"You are everything to me. When we are apart I ache for you, I long for you, I need you. I feel like, for the first time ever, li-like, I belong somewhere. I left my family when I was still young, after I was turned. Pam has been my only family for a long time. But with you, it's different. When we make love, when we kiss, when you look at me, I feel like I am home. You are my home Sookie. You are my purpose, you are my everything."

I couldn't hold back the tears that were coming. I knew mascara was running down my face. I tried to stand him up so I could hug him, but he wasn't done yet.

"I have something that I want to give to you. Please understand that I am giving you a piece of myself, of my heritage, and of my family." He pulled out a box, larger than a ring box and opened it up. Inside was a gold-plated bronze brooch. It had beautiful intricate carvings. He sighed and ran his fingers over it.

"Sookie, this was my mother's brooch. My father gave it to her when they were married. I want you to have it."

I couldn't find the words that would adequetly express the love I felt for him at this second. He was on his knee, offering me a piece of history, a piece of _his_ history.

"Eric.." I stood him up and gently took the brooch from his hands. I held it close to my heart and wrapped my fingers tightly around it. "I promise I will treasure this gift, always." I leaned into Eric's waiting arms. I pressed myself against him, I just wanted to be as close as possible to this beautiful man. He had given me a gift so precious that I couldn't find words to describe how I felt. He pulled away from me and sat down on the cool marble of the fountain ledge. I sat on his lap, still holding on to the brooch.

"Tell me about your mother." I wanted to know about all about her, now that I was holding a little piece of her in my hands.

"She was young when she married my father. I was her only son. My father was a great warrior and was hardly home. She took great care of me, until it was time to send me off with the men." He paused, he looked amazed that he could still remember her.

"You remind me of her, actually. She was strong and stubborn. My father had quite a time convincing her that her place was at home with me. She wanted so bad to be with him every second. They loved each other, beyond the more practical reasons for getting married. You see, things were different then. Often marriages were arranged to form an alliance between two families. But my parents loved each other." I heard him choke back a sob.

"When I left with my father to go on my first raid, she cried, she clung to me. She didn't want to let her only son go. I remember picking her up, kissing her cheeck and promising her I would return." He stopped to wipe a tear from his eye. "I was turned during that raid. By the time I was able to go back to my village, she was gone." He paused again, looking at the ground.

"I don't know what happened to her. I went to my home, everything was there except for her. Before anyone could discover me, I took the brooch and left."

By this time I was weeping openly. I was holding onto him tight. I wanted to be able to take his pain away. I had never wished for anything so much in my life. I just wanted to ease his pain.

"I'm sorry I made you talk about it." I brushed a tear off of his face.

"No, I've never told anyone that before. Not even Pam. It feels good to share with you." He leaned his head against mine and stared at the brooch that I had clasped tightly in my hands.

"You really do remind me of her." He whispered it so quietly I could barely hear him. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and then from his. I opened my hand around the brooch and he placed his over it. We sat there, holding on to the brooch for a long time. We'd completely forgotten about our appointment to go shopping, we were completely lost in time. It was like we were the only people in the world.

"What was her name?"

He flipped over the brooch and on the back was a carving.

"Asa"

Under neath that was another carving.

"Drengr"

He ran his finger over the carving. "My mother's name was Asa, my father's was Drengr."

"That is beautiful." I turned the name over in my head a few times. Asa had a lovely ring to it. If we ever did have a female child, I would name her Asa in memory of Eric's mother. Before Eric could flip the brooch back over I seen one more name carved in small letters. It looked like it had been added separately from the first two.

"Eyrk"

I pointed to the name. "That's you isn't it?" He smiled and nodded.

"My father carved that himself when I was born."

"You have given me such a precious gift." I laid my head against his shoulder.

"No, You have given me the gift of love. Something I thought I would never feel again."

He stood and picked me up with him. He started heading back to the opera house, and back to our waiting limo. I laid my head against him and held on tight.

"Eric?"

"Yes, my love."

"You truly are my Prince Charming." He gripped me a little tighter, his thumb absently brushing my arm.

~*~

I had such a long night, with so many emotions, that I fell asleep while Eric was carrying me. The next thing I knew he was laying me down on the bed in our suite. I realized I still had the brooch wrapped in my fingers.

"You should put this back in the box and place it somewhere safe until we get home." He nodded in approval and took the brooch from me, placing it in a box, and then into a locking briefcase. When he was finished he turned back to me.

"You look like an angel, laying there, swimming in that white gown."

I grinned and ran my hands over the cool silk of the gown I was wearing. I almost hated to take it off, it was the nicest thing I had ever worn. I reluctantly climbed off the bed and stood in front of Eric.

"Can you help me take it off?"

"Of course my love." He very carefully took me out of my lovely gown, he made sure to hang it up and place it in my garment bag. I slid off the heels that I had been wearing and crawled back into bed. I let my gaze wander to Eric who was stripping off his tuxedo. He looked amazing. A tall, blond, viking god of a man. When he was stripped down to only boxers he climbed into bed with me. He ran his fingertips over my stomach. His touch was like fire.

He slowly removed my bra and panties, tossing them both to the floor. He leaned down to me and kissed my neck. He stood long enough to remove his boxers and then he was back under the covers with me. He wrapped his arms around me tight and kissed the side of my neck.

"I want to make love to you."

My heart skipped a beat. The way he said 'make love' set my body aflame. He gently laid himself down on top of me. This was nothing like last night. There was nothing hurried about the way he touched me. He laid there for a few minutes, brushing his thumbs across my cheeks and staring into my eyes. I parted my legs and allowed him to rest his hips between mine. He made no effort to move us along. I could feel his excitement pressed against me, but he was taking his time. His lips met mine for a deep and searching kiss. Tears slid down my face, the passion, the love, it was so much, I could really feel the depth of his love for me. The kiss was like medicine to us. We had been so troubled, so many bad things had happened in a short period of time. But while he was kissing me it felt like all of that had melted away.

I spread my legs a little and felt him slide into me. I bit my lip to keep from moaning too loud. I didn't want to ruin this moment. Eric and I could have loud sex and enjoy it. But it was moments like these that I treasured. When neither of us needed to say a word to each other.

When I felt him ready to release I offered him my wrist. He bit his own first, offering it to me, then placed his lips on mine and bit. I had never thought I'd enjoy drinking blood, but with Eric it was different. We climaxed only seconds after sharing our blood with each other. Eric licked my wound then bent down to kiss me. He gently slid out of me and rolled onto his side, pulling me towards his chest.

We laid there, unwilling to speak, just letting the moment wash over us like waves of the ocean. We both wept openly. They were tears of joy, and tears of pain. We had lost so much, but we had also gained each other.

Eric clutched me to his chest and ran his fingers through my hair. I wrapped my arms around him and traced small heart shaped patterns on the muscles of his back.

When I fell asleep that night, I knew, that no matter what happened next, we would always have each other.


	20. Chapter 20

Dead and Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue.

Rating: M

Thank you everyone who reviewed chapter 19. The response was amazing and I'm glad we were able to move past the discomfort of chapter 17. This next chapter is pretty much fluff too. I'll probably resume some action in Chapter 21. I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to be, but I'm definitely plotting a sequel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I rolled over and glanced at the clock on our nightstand. It was only 3am. I half expected that I had slept 24 hours again. I reached my hand out to find that my viking wasn't in bed with me. I pouted a little then decided to get up and find him.

Sometime after I fell asleep Eric must have put some clothes on me. I know he liked me to sleep nude, but he probably knew I'd be chilly without anything on. I was wearing pale blue sleep pants and a matching blue pajama top. I snuck out into the living room area of the suite. Eric was sitting on the sofa, staring at something in his hands. His head was hung like he was lost in thought.

"Eric?"

He turned to face me, trying to hide the fact that he was upset.

"What's that?" I pointed to the picture, walking over to the sofa to sit next to him. He reluctantly let go of the photo and handed it to me. It was a picture of me laying outside in a bikini. Amelia had taken it. I forgot that I had it in my purse. Amelia had given it to me when I ran home to grab a few things one day.

"I wasn't going through your purse, I swear. My cell phone died and I needed to make a call."

"It's fine, but that doesn't explain why you were crying."

He let out a long sigh. "The way the sun makes your hair shine and your body glow. I'll never be able to be there with you." He paused for a second. "And you love the sun. Are you really willing to sleep your days away, to spend your nights with me? And what kind of husband am I to ask you to do that?" He was being really hard on himself. I knew he felt guilty for all the things I've been through, but I never realized that he felt guilty for all the little things too.

"Eric, I would give up every day to be with you every night. Besides, I don't always sleep through the day. I'm balancing it quite well, I think."

"You don't sleep enough when we are home. You rise early to do things during the day, then you work, then you come home and spend all night with me. Sometimes not going to bed until 5am, just to turn around and wake back up at 9am. That isn't balanced."

He had a point. I knew I had been feeling pretty run down lately.

"I know things have been a little crazy lately. But they will settle down. I'll find the perfect balance. It won't always be this hard."

"I would give anything to spend just one day with you. In all of my years, I've never thought that being a vampire was a hindrance, until now." He looked into my eyes. His were filled with deep sadness and longing. I sat the picture down on the floor and wrapped myself around Eric.

"We may not have the sun, but we have the moon. We have nights together. I'm beginning to cherish my nights more than my days. Some days I find myself wishing night would fall sooner, just so that I could be with you."

Eric stretched out on the sofa, it was quite the sight to see. He was wearing only black briefs, I thought the temperature went up a few degrees. Once he was stretched out he pulled me down on top of him and cradled me to his chest like a baby.

"I don't ever want to leave Milan." I whimpered as I realized our time here would be ending soon.

"We don't have to, I would give it all up to live here, if that is what you would like." I wasn't sure if that last part was a statement or a question.

"Eric, I love Bon Temps, Merlotte's, Shreveport.." I laughed a little. "I am even growing to love Fangtasia. I could never leave."

"If you ever want to, you just need to say the word."

"Never, I'd miss the excitement too much. Not mention how much I'd miss Pam. I'm still surprised every day at how quickly we became friends."

"Pam didn't have a lot of friends during her life, that carried over when she was turned. She is a sweet person, but she has a biting sense of humor. Most people are put off by that."

"I like her, She's been there for me so much recently. We should really do something nice for her when we get back."

He nodded in response, absently tracing his fingers over my back and down my hips.

"Do you think we will have any peace at all when we get back?" I had been turning that thought over in my head for days now, and just finally got up the courage to ask.

"I don't know, we still have something going on with the FotS. We will have to see how that plays out. However, you will not be leaving my sight. During the day, I hope you will just stay in the house. I know you feel the need to go back to work, but until we get this straightened out, I don't think you should be out by yourself."

"Eric, I'm not quitting my job because of the FotS. You know I won't." I let out an sigh of aggravation.

"I know, I just want you safe, will you at least let me send someone to stay with you during your shifts at the bar?"

"I have day shifts too, who's going to watch me?"

"I called Claudine." So that must be why he needed my cell phone, I thought. "She will watch you during the days. Then Pam and I will take turns watching you at night. When you are not working nights for...for Sam then you will be at Fangtasia with me."

Well, at least he didn't refer to Sam as 'the shifter'. I hated when plans were made all around me without my consent, but after the past few weeks, I knew Eric was just looking after me.

"Okay. That sounds reasonable." I glanced up into Eric's eyes. He seemed a bit shocked, but looked pleased that I didn't argue with him.

Eric moved so he was sitting up. He swung his legs off of the sofa, and with me still cradled in his arms, he stood up. He walked slowly through the suite, never taking his eyes off of me. When he came to the bed, he pulled back the covers, and gently laid me down. He climbed in next to me and pulled me close to his chest.

"You should sleep, my wife."

I was too sleepy to even say anything I rested my head on his chest. Much to my surprise he started humming softly. It was no song I had ever heard, it sounded ancient.

With my head on his chest, his arms around me, listening to him hum softly, I was out like a light.

~*~

Today was another day that I slept over 12 hours. When I woke up it was 5:30pm and Eric was already stirring. I was never going to adjust to being awake during the day once I got back to Shreveport. I was stretching and preparing to climb out of bed when my phone started to ring. He didn't look like he was ready to get up so I went to go answer it. It was Pam.

"Hey Pam, Eric is still sleeping."

"I just woke up myself. I'm assuming you haven't been keeping up on Shreveport news."

"Not exactly, we've been, uh.. uhm.." Pam laughed. "We've been busy."

"I bet you have. The thing is, this isn't a pleasure call. I need to talk to Eric. I tried his cell but it went to voicemail."

"Yeah, it died, he forgot to charge it. Hold on and I'll get him."

I climbed back on the bed and shook Eric gently.

"Pam's on the phone, I know you don't want to get up, but I think it's serious."

He reached up and grabbed the phone from me. All I heard after that was one half of a conversation in another language. I don't know why it surprised me. I knew Eric spoke another language, but for some reason I couldn't see Pam speaking anything other than English. When Eric was done talking to Pam he turned to me, I could tell he was upset.

"All hell has broken loose in Shreveport. The FotS tried to attack Fangtasia late last night. No vamps died, a few fangbangers did. But I have to get back there. Pam booked us a flight back. We need to pack now."

"Why didn't Pam call last night?"

"The attack was late at night, by the time the mess was taken care of it was almost dawn. She barely made it home in time."

"Oh, okay."

I sighed and got up to go to our suit cases. I was upset that someone tried to hurt my friends, and I was upset that my honeymoon would be cut short, again. Eric knew better than to say anything to me. We silently packed all of our bags and made our way downstairs to check out.

"We never met the King of Milan."

"It's okay, Sookie, I promise we will come back. I'll contact him when I'm back in Shreveport and make arrangements."

"Why bother?" I whispered it softly, but of course Eric still heard me. I hadn't meant to be mean, I was just upset we were leaving. He seemed to understand what I meant. He wrapped his arms around me when we got outside.

"The limo will be here in a few minutes. It's another 13 hour flight back. We will arrive tomorrow evening at 9pm. I'll be awake when we land this time."

I sighed and climbed into the limo. I was miserable that we had to leave, and mad that my friends and I were constant targets for the FotS. They would really have to be dealt with...and soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Dead and Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue.

Rating: M

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eric and I were spinning around in a huge ballroom. We were the only people on the floor. Everyone was staring at us. The music was a beautiful waltz. Eric looked handsome in his black tux with black shirt and tie. I was wearing a lovely black ball gown. My hair was swept up in an elaborate up-do. We were twirling and dancing like no one else existed. Eric's head tilted down and his cool lips pressed against mine. I pulled back a little bit._

_"This is perfect Eric. I love you."_

_"I lo-" Eric's eyes bulged in his head then he crumpled to the floor. It was then that I saw the stake sticking out of his back._

_"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed like a banshee. I threw myself on the floor next to him. I felt hands pulling me back. Someone was shaking me._

"Sookie, SOOKIE!" The voice in my head was Eric. I flung myself into an upright position and opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was Eric's piercing blue eyes staring at me.

"Oh God, Eric..." I grabbed him and pulled him close to me. "Where am I?" I tried adjusting my eyes to the dark.

"It's midnight. We are at my home. You fell asleep on the plane ride home so I carried you into the house and figured I'd let you sleep and we could go to Fangtasia tomorrow."

I rubbed my eyes and then ran my hands over his face. "You're okay."

"Of course I am. Why would you think otherwise?"

"I had a bad dream."

"Tell me."

I snuggled up next to him and gave him the low down on my dream. He didn't say a word as he took everything in. When I was done speaking he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Well, I'm okay, I'm here. Nothing is going to take me from you, I promise."

I laid back down for a few seconds, staring at the ceiling, praying he was right.

"Do you think we should go to Fangtasia for a while? I'm awake now, I'm still in the clothes I had on in the plane. We could go for a little bit and see if I can get anything."

"You sure?"

"Mhmm"

I hoisted myself out of bed and searched the pitch black room for my shoes. Eric was kind enough to flip a light on for me. Once I had gotten myself together and brushed my teeth I stood waiting for him at the door. Eric double checked the house to make sure everything was good and then we took off for Fangtasia.

~*~

Pam looked shocked to see us coming in the front door of Fangtasia. Eric motioned her to follow us into the back office. Eric pushed open the door and sat on the corner of his desk. I opted to sit on the sofa. Pam stood with her back against the closed door.

"I didn't expect to see you both tonight."

"Sookie is ready to sit out there and listen tonight. But I want a plan, I will not let her foolishly throw herself into harms way again."

Pam nodded in agreement. I frowned at the word 'foolish'.

"Well, I still think that the FotS is probably targeting the fangbangers in attempt to lure the vamps into a fight." I was proud of myself for coming up with a possible reason.

"No, it has to be something else. FotS wouldn't risk having to fight us face to face. They know they'd lose. I'm not sure what their plan is. But I think it will be something similar to Rhodes."

I shivered when Eric talked about Rhodes. I still had nightmares about that day.

"So what do we do? We can't just sit back and wait. We have to figure out their plan somehow. I'm assuming that they have done their homework, they know who I am, or at the very least, they know that you're wife is a telepath, and they've seen me walk into the bar with you tonight. I doubt they will think anything with me around, they will know to block their thoughts. I'd have to be a different person completely before they'd think anything with me around." I had meant to be sarcastic with that last comment, but then a light bulb went off in my head, it looked like Pam was getting the same idea.

"We'll change your appearance. Different hair color, different style of dress, we will change everything we possibly can. Then we'll send you in." Pam slammed her hand on the door. "Isn't that a good idea?"

"No." Eric's voice was like ice. "You want me to change everything about my wife, then send her into the proverbial lion's den? I don't fucking think so." He drummed his fingers on the desk.

"Eric, it's the best idea we have and you know it. You have to go along with this. You can still watch after me from a distance, but you can't let on that we are married."

"Then you will have more of my blood, that way you will be stronger. That is something I will not negotiate with you."

I nodded in agreement. I was half excited and half terrified of our plan.

"I suppose it would be foolish to take her into the bar now. We will leave. Pam, make sure you get everything that she will need to the house by morning."

Pam nodded and winked at me. Eric grabbed my hand and just about dragged me out of the employee door. He was silent the whole way home. I knew he was seething over our plan. But it was all we had. When we got home we took a shower, and then he tucked me into bed and warned me about how dangerous this plan was. We argued for a while, then made love, then I took his blood. We agreed that I was to sleep as long as possible so I was rested, then wake and get ready for a long night at Fangtasia. I immediately tried falling asleep, but it was hard, Eric had said he had a few errands to run and that he would see me when he woke up later.

~*~

I woke up around 4pm. I had a fit falling asleep, then when I did my sleep was plagued my nightmares. I noticed that at some point Eric had crawled back into bed with me. I stretched and yawned, I knew I had 2 hours to get ready and I figured it would take just about the whole time. I headed downstairs to the kitchen to make myself dinner.

I realized that I had too much vampire blood when I held my glass of water a little too tightly and it shattered. I definitely had vampire strength at this point, or at least something close to it. I managed to clean up the mess relatively quickly. After shoving a frozen dinner in the microwave, I grabbed the note that Eric had left for me on the fridge, held up with a sunflower shaped magnet. I laughed at that, then figured it must be Pam's magnet. Eric didn't strike me as a sunflower guy. I slid the note out of the envelope.

_Sookie,_

_There is no easy way to say this...__I've bought you a car. Now, before you come upstairs screaming and hollering, hear me out. Most people know what you drive and if not, your "friend" Arlene could have supplied some information. If you show up with me, that is a bit suspicious. Since I was in a position to buy you a new car. I decided that you should at least have a nice one. The key is sitting on top of the mantle._

_I love you,_

_Eric_

_P.S. Please don't stake me in my sleep_

I threw the note down in a fit of rage. This was getting insane. Eric was pushing the limits. There was nothing wrong with my car. I stormed over to the mantle and snatched a key down. When I opened up the front door my anger quickly went out the window. Parked next to Eric's beautiful red corvette, was a black Porsche Cayenne. I had remembered pointing out one to Eric on the road one night. I joked about being a rich soccer mom. I ran out to the SUV and practically flung myself on the hood. I opened it up and peeked inside. Fully loaded, of course. Built in GPS, leather seats, the works. It was amazing. Sitting in a cup holder was a black ipod. It wasn't in the box, there was a little note attached to it.

_I figured you would like to have one of your own. I've already loaded your favorite songs onto it._

_~ E_

I smiled and flipped through the songs. Eric hadn't missed one. I reluctantly pulled myself from the SUV and headed back into the house. I still had to eat and get dressed.

~*~

"Whoa."

That was all I heard from Eric when he came downstairs 2 hours later. I had eaten and changed into the outfit that Pam left me. I felt ridiculous, but Eric seemed to like it. But then again, I knew he would.

I was wearing a skin tight leather skirt that was dangerously short. The top Pam picked out was nothing more than a red strip. The top fell right above my breasts and the bottom fell right below them. She was kind enough to provide me with a completely see-through long sleeved black top. She had also found me a black wig. I felt silly slipping it on, but once I styled it a bit I started feeling a bit better about it. I had curled it in long loose curls. The hair was ridiculously long, my curls trailed down to the top of my skirt. I had on a pair of super high heels. They were made of a shiny black material. She had even found colored contacts. It took me a while to get them in. When I opened my eyes I had gasped. They were strikingly bright emerald green. It took me a few minutes to adjust to looking at myself. Once I wasn't feeling so weird I put on dark red lipstick and gave myself smokey colored eyes. I was already looking a little pale considering I had been skipping tanning, in favor of sleeping, so I'd be up when Eric was. I thought I looked like your average fangbanger, and nothing like myself.

"You like?"

He twirled his finger around so I would spin for him. I slowly turned myself around, letting him fully appreciate the look. When I completed my turn I locked eyes with him. He didn't say another word. He grabbed me up and ripped my panties off me from underneath my skirt. He slammed me up against a wall and pushed his pants down. Without stopping he slid me down onto his erection. I gasped with surprise as my legs went around his waist. We had never had such carnal, savage sex. Our climax came fast and hard. Soon I was breathless and holding onto him for support. He carried me over to the dining room table and sat me down in a chair. He ran upstairs and grabbed me a fresh pair of panties. I slid them on and looked up at him.

"I like it very much."

I laughed at his late answer to my question.

"You are always beautiful. But that skirt does things to me, Sookie. I just wish you didn't have on that wig and make-up. I'd like to see _my_ Sookie in that outfit."

"Do you think I'll pass as your average fangbanger?"

"To most people, yes. Pam really outdid herself. Remind me to thank her for that skirt."

"Eric, about the SUV..."

"Do you like it?" He interrupted me before I could even finish.

"I love it, but you shouldn't have"

"But I wanted to, I know how much you liked it when you pointed it out, the one night on our way to Fangtasia. Besides, you needed a new car. How much trouble am I in?"

"Well, after that little display against the wall. I'd say I can let it slide." I gave him, what I hoped was, a seductive smile. "You'll need to make it up to me a bit more later before we can truly call it even."

He laughed and leaned down to kiss me. "You never fail to surprise me."

~*~

After a quick brief of the plan he was in his car and driving to Fangtasia. We decided he should get there first that way he could watch me from the second I got there. I was going to sit in a booth by myself until Bill got there. Surprisingly Bill had spoken to Eric and agreed to pose as a vamp looking for a good meal.

My trip to Fangtasia was relatively short. I tried to use the GPS but I couldn't figure it out. Someone would have to show me later.

I pulled into Fangtasia and hopped out of my new Porsche. I could see Bill leaning up against the wall, staring me down. He obviously hated my little gift. I locked up the SUV and got in line to get in. When I got to the front I handed Pam the cover charge. She treated me with indifference, but I knew it was an act. I had seen the way her eyebrows shot up when she noticed it was me.

The second I walked in I was bombarded with disgusting thoughts. Most involved me and my outfit. No one seemed to recognize me. Of course the important vamps would know who I was because I smelled like Eric, but no human would figure it out. Pushing the filthy sexual thoughts out of my head, I walked over to an empty booth and sat down. A waitress came by and took my drink order. I could feel Eric's eyes burning holes in me. I didn't need to look up to know that he was staring at me. I hoped he would be able to hold it together when Bill sat down with me and started flirting. After all, that was the plan.

Just as I was thinking his name Bill came up and sat down across from me. To anyone else, it looked like a vampire stalking his prey. But our conversation wasn't nearly as nice.

"He dressed you like a cheap whore."

I couldn't help but laugh at how mad he was.

"Actually, Pam dressed me like a cheap whore. But thank you for the compliment."

"I can't believe he is shoving you in a dangerous situation, yet again."

"It wasn't his choice. The idea was actually Pam's, and mine too."

"He didn't have to agree."

"Well, he didn't like it but he did. He is trying to keep everyone safe. He is responsible for people other than me."

"As your husband he should be the most concerned with you."

"Oh, like you were so concerned about me." I spat the words out at him. I knew it was harsh, but I was angry.

"He's even buying you off. Nice Porsche, by the way."

"At least he cares and isn't giving every cent he owns to Portia and Andy while I desperately need a new driveway." I was being really mean now and I knew it. Bill looked like he'd been slapped.

"I wondered who fixed the driveway."

"You knew it was Eric. Don't play dumb." Our argument was getting heated. I was just about to launch into another verbal attack when I heard something.

_In a minute there will be nothing left of this place. We have it surrounded, there's no way they can get out. I'd like to see a vamp survive a silver bullet._

I jumped up.

"Eric, RUN. Don't go outside!" I screamed it as loud as I could. He got up and ran towards me, but I was already lost in the crowd. I was determined to get Pam away from the door, where she would be directly in the line of fire. Before I made it to the door I heard shots ringing out. Followed by screaming and mass chaos. I lost sight of Pam when people started rushing for the doors.

I managed to make it behind the bar. I knew there was a baseball bat behind there. I kicked off my shoes and grabbed bat. Once I had it in my hands I ran back out from the bar. The first time I laid eyes on a person with a gun I took aim and swung the bat as hard as I could at his head. Thank goodness I had played softball. The bat connected with a sickening thud. I knew I'd never forget that sound. I kept swing at anyone with a gun. I tried the push the sound of guns and screaming out of my mind. I needed to find Eric, Pam, and Bill.

I was busy looking for my friends when someone punched me in the face. I reeled back and almost fell over. I stumbled but managed to keep my balance. I swung the bat as hard as I could at his knees.

I was just about to swing again when someone grabbed me from behind. I kicked and screamed, wildly swinging the bat behind me until the man holding me pulled it from my hands and tossed it aside. I felt myself being pulled towards Eric's office. When the man finally let go of me we were in Eric's office. Eric was sitting on his desk. Pam was was on the couch, and there was a man passed out in a chair. I turned around to see that the man dragging me through the bar, was Bill.

Eric stood and came to embrace me. I hadn't realized how tired I was until Eric hugged me. He pulled away and licked my lips. I was bleeding and it barely hurt. I had went through the battle numb. Once I had calmed down a bit I took notice of the man in the chair. It was none other than my biggest fan..Steve Newlin. Suddenly the numb feeling wore off. I felt like my jaw was broken.

"The damage is bad Sookie, we lost a few vamps, tons of humans, and a few shifters that were in the crowd. We killed just about every one of the FotS members, except him. I wanted him alive." Eric couldn't even hide the anger in his eyes. He tried to calm himself by focusing on my hair, he pulled out the small pins holding my wig in place and tossed it on his desk. He unpinned my hair and ran his fingers through it a few times. I went over to the closet and opened the door to look into the mirror hanging on the inside. I pulled my contacts out and toss them into the trash.

I walked over to the couch and flung myself on it. My head landed on Pam's lap.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"You were foolish to run to warn me. But thank you."

I laid there for a while, my head in Pam's lap, her fingers running absently through my hair.

"What do we do with him?" I didn't even bother moving when I asked.

"We question him when he wakes up. The police are on their way. It should be mostly vampire police, they will know best what to do. Then we have to get someone out here to clean up."

"This is getting ridiculous. We aren't going to get anything out of Newlin. This is just going to go on forever. We will never live a peaceful life." Tears dripped down my face and onto Pam. She didn't seem to mind.

A few minutes later the police came and hauled away Steve Newlin before we had a chance to question him. Shortly after that a bunch of men came out and cleaned up the bar. I never moved off of Pam. I slept like that until almost four in the morning. When I woke up I was in my new Porsche and Pam was driving.

"Eric had a few last minute things to do before he comes back. He asked me to drive you home."

We got to Eric's house shortly after. Pam and I both dragged ourselves inside. I slowly climbed the stairs to Eric's room.

"Pam, can you stay with me until Eric gets back?"

She nodded and followed me into the bedroom. We didn't bother changing out of our clothes. We were too tired, and bed linens could be washed. Pam drew the shades shut and crawled in bed next to me. She laid on her side and held my back to her chest while I cried myself to sleep.

Right before I drifted off into a deep sleep I felt Eric crawl in bed and wrap his arms around both me and Pam. I knew this wasn't anything more than a family comforting each other. I finally gave in to sleep. I was sure the next night would bring a whole new set of problems.

----------------------------------

TBC. I'm not quite done yet.


	22. Chapter 22

Dead and Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor, please don't sue.

Rating: M

This is the last chapter of this story. The sequel is coming, I promise. When I post it I'll update this story to let everyone know. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. But I wanted to start writing the sequel!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was driving down the road from Bon Temps to Shreveport. It was a little after 6pm. Eric would be up soon, I knew I was running late. I smiled anyway and turned the radio up. I loved driving the Porsche. It had been almost three months since the incident at Fangtasia. Steve Newlin had been found guilty of multiple counts of murder. I was racing home, driving like Eric. Tonight was his sentencing. It was going to be aired live at 7:30pm.

Since Newlin had been arrested the FotS had pretty much fallen apart. Sure there had been a few small attacks, but nothing that even the youngest vamp couldn't handle. Our lives had been pretty calm.

The night that Eric held Pam and I in bed had been the worst night of my life. I hadn't lost anyone that I loved, but the stress had been too much. I sunk into a depression for a week or so. It took a lot of effort to pull me out of it. Pam and Amelia had a falling out and so Pam was back to living in Eric's house. I really didn't mind it at all. We had a routine. I started working the noon to 5pm shift (though tonight was a rare late night) at Merlotte's. I would go home, make myself dinner and heat up their dinner. We'd eat (or drink) our dinner then often went to Fangtasia. If we weren't there, Pam and I would spend time being girls. I found that Pam was becoming my dearest friend. She liked painting my nails so I let her do them every night. Although, I always got lectured about the shape of my nails. I bit them when I was nervous and it drove her nuts. Eric and I would go on dates once or twice a week. Sometimes it was just a simple dinner, sometimes it was something over the top and extravagant. The sex couldn't be better. One night, after Eric and I had made a quick phone call, we had sex for almost two days straight. Stopping only so Eric could sleep and I could go to work. Other than the earth shattering sex, our lives had been pretty uneventful. Eric put me on Fangtasia's payroll so I'd have health insurance. I was glad, because I really needed it.

I turned into Eric's driveway and snapped myself back to reality. I practically ran into the house. Eric and Pam were already awake and had the t.v. on. Something smelled wonderful.

"What's that lovely smell?" Eric flashed me a big grin and came to give me a kiss.

"I knew you'd be running a bit late, so I made dinner for you." He looked so proud of himself. Eric was becoming quite the cook. Of course he always had Pam on standby, just in case. He slipped my coat off of me and hung it on the coat rack by the door. I took the time to look over at the table. He had made my favorite, chicken marsala. He knew me so well. I grabbed the plate, a glass of water, and my utensils and made my way to the living room. I curled up at the end of the sofa and put my plate on my lap.

"How was work?" Pam loved listening to me talk about all the silly humans and their thoughts. She found it to be an endless source of amusement. I ate, and told her about my day. Our eyes were glued to the t.v. When I was done eating I went to get up to wash my plate. Eric would have no such thing, he grabbed it from me and went to take care of it himself. He had been so attentive lately, it was sweet. Eric came back in, picking me up and sliding under me so I could sit on his lap. We sat there, counting the minutes until the Steve Newlin sentencing. Before I even realized it, it was 7:30pm. We sat there in silence watching the proceedings. I was chewing my nails again, and Pam would periodically reach over and gently slap my hand away from my mouth.

I held my breath when the judge started to read the sentence. Eric's hand gripped mine tightly and Pam had her hands clasped in front of her.

_Life without the possibility of parole._

When the judge read the sentence I let out a huge breath and turned to hug Eric. Pam was jumping up and down beside me. It was a landmark case, the first time anyone had been sentenced to life for killing a vampire. Eric stood up and spun me around in a circle.

He finally put me down and I went over to hug Pam. It was such a beautiful moment. Finally realizing that all that mattered to me was safe. Everyone seemed relieved.

"On to Fangtasia?" Eric knew tonight would be a big night for the vamp population.

"Definitely." I was excited to go. I ran upstairs and changed out of my Merlotte's clothes and into a soft white skirt and a pink long sleeved sweater. When I got down stairs Eric was looking up at me, concerned.

"Are you sure you're okay to go to Fangtasia?"

"Of course, I'm fine. I'm not tired at all."

"If your sure."

"I am." I pulled him close for a kiss. He ran his hands down my sides and over my stomach.

"Okay, lets go."

~*~

We took my SUV that way we could all go together. When we got to Fangtasia it was packed. Pam ran off into the crowd, determined to have a good time tonight. Eric escorted me to a booth way in the back. I had barely sat down when a waitress came over with a blood for Eric. She looked unsure about what I wanted. I could hear her thinking that she should know the bosses wife's drink preference.

"Ginger ale." I smiled at her and gave her a wink, the poor thing looked scared to death. She must be new. I stood up to slip my jacket off, Eric was behind me tugging it down over my arms, when another face appeared next to us.

"Sookie." Bill said, glancing me over. "You're positively glowing. Must be the vampire blood in you."

"Thanks Bill." I smiled and decided to take the high road.

"I just wanted to let Eric know that I'm going to be away for a while. Alaska has had a boom in the vampire population, and I'd like to make sure I get everyone in the database."

Eric didn't say anything. He just nodded to Bill in acceptance. Without another word Bill walked away.

"Well, that was uncomfortable." I laughed, glancing up to look at Eric I realized he was laughing too.

We spent hours at Fangtasia. We danced to all the slow songs, Eric's arms wrapped around me, his eyes never leaving mine. When it was about closing time, Pam came to find us. She told us to head home, and that she would take care of closing and getting herself home. I had a feeling she met someone. Eric decided that I looked tired, and that taking me home was a good idea.

~*~

The ride home had been pretty quick. Eric carried me into the house, as usual. He didn't like me being on my feet too long, especially after working a shift at Merlotte's. When we got into the house and up to our bedroom I stripped down. I pulled my hair away from my face and slid on a nightgown. Eric was already in bed by the time I was done brushing my teeth, taking my vitamins, and tending to my 'human needs'. He held the covers open for me and I slid under. His hands pushed my nightgown up. He slid his head down and kissed my stomach softly.

"You're beautiful. Bill was right, you are glowing."

I ran my hand over the back of his head. His hands were gently rubbing my stomach, he was planting tiny butterfly kisses all over my growing baby bump.

"I love you both." He whispered into my stomach.

"We love you too." I whispered back before falling asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the end of this story. I had a debate with myself over whether or not to continue, or to split it up. Sooo... be on the look out for the sequel. The first chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow. I wouldn't leave you guys hanging. So much fun to be had with Eric and a baby!


	23. Chapter 23

Just wanted to let everyone know that the sequel is offically up. It's called "Dead Parenting". The first chapter is short, but I wanted to get you guys something soon. It gets much better after this first chapter. As always, thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
